Xenocide
by Betryal
Summary: The Armada has arrived on Earth. Red seeks his revenge, Purple has his own agenda. Zim and Gaz explore new emotions and their relationship. In war, there are no rules, the same applies to love xSecond in Xenoseriesx
1. The Night the Stars Fell

The Night the Stars Fell

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Conquest was exciting. It caused the blood in his veins to boil and spark. He watched as the humans ran for their lives. A technician punched in a code and they released their newest weapon. He wanted to kill them all, slowly that is. It wouldn't do any good to kill them fast. Red needed to show to the Irkens that he was still leader. Hiscrimson eyes glowered at the beings below. He would show them that no one humiliated him and lived to tell. Red chuckled as the chemicals entered earth's atmosphere. He could see the animals already dying.

His eyes strayed to a screen and he noted the status. Earth was slowly dying because of his weapon. The humans would have no sun because it would not penetrate the darkness he would cast. There would be no water because he would defile it. He would rape the planet of everything. His grin fell when he noticed a barrier go up around a certain area. Red's confidence returned and he laughed at their pathetic attempt for survival. The armada had already disabled their communications. It was only a matter of time before his plans would come true.

"Why don't we just blow them up?" Purple questioned with a bored gaze.

"Because," Red coldly began, "I want them to suffer."

"Someone's being petty," Purple snorted.

"If I am to have absolute power then I will be petty if I have to," Red sternly said.

"This is boring," Purple yawned.

"Then perhaps the labs will amuse you," Red darkly spoke.

"Labs? What are you planning?" Purple suspiciously questioned.

"Perfection, I am planning perfection," Red whispered.

"That's stupid, we're already perfect," Purple mumbled.

"You don't see it, but I do," Red growled.

"See what?" Purple questioned as he raised an antenna in confusion.

"The imperfection of our race," Red stated as he glared out the window.

"I think you're paranoid," Purple grumbled.

"There's still defects in our Paks. We can't survive on earth because of the human's water and food." Red growled. "How can we expect to conquer the universe if we are weak against such little things?"

"You're just being dramatic," Purple sighed.

"No, I am going to make us _perfect_. If I can do this then no one will question _my_ power," Red fervently spoke as his fingers curled in and he fisted his hands.

"What are you planning to do?" Purple warily questioned.

"We need to make our race _stronger_…we need _new_ DNA," Red replied.

"You've never been one for science," Purple mumbled.

"If we can add new DNA, then we will evolve into perfection. Imagine having no weaknesses," Red sighed.

"And the humans?" Purple questioned.

"They are nothing, but the test subjects," Red carelessly replied.

"Idon't likeDNA," Purple stated.

"I will take the best of every race and create our perfect Irken," Red finished.

"Then it won't be Irken," Purple pointed out.

"You're right, it will be a perfect Irken," Red said as he looked to Purple.

Purple sighed and floated away from Red. He decided that Red was too caught up in his idea of 'perfection.' Purple rolled his eyes at the thought. Red was just going to screw up their race more then what it was. Purple left the room and scowled, it seemed he would have to work harder. Purple didn't like work; he despised it because he had to work his way up to scientist. When he had gained the position of Tallest he had never wanted to work again. Purple moved his arm back and scratched the area around his Pak. He hated his Pak; it reminded him that he was trapped in this life.

Purple floated back to his quarters and locked the door. His violet eyes searched the room for any transmitters. When he was sure no one was watching he reached behind his back. His hands gripped the Pak and he pulled it off. He tossed it to the bed and gazed down at it. In ten minutes, he was supposed to die. He waited and soon the death that all Irkens expected never came. Purple glared at the Pak and sat on his bed. The time to act was coming soon; he could taste it.

'Stupid Pak,' Purple thought as he flicked it.

He couldn't remember much, but he did remember the night he received his Pak. It wasn't normal like most Irkens. They received theirs at birth, but he had received his a few years after. All he remembered was Tallest Miyuki explaining to the scientists to have a Pak commissioned. He was about one when the Pak was first placed upon him. It didn't do anything serious to him. Purple remembered the pain that pulsed in his head from all the information that was downloaded into him. Tallest Miyuki had warned him to never remove the Pak. He was then sent to train with the other Irkens in Irk.

Purple floated over to the small window. All of earth was covered in flames. Bodies littered the streets as Invaders marched to the beat of destruction. It would be more beautiful if he cared, but he didn't. Purple had spent his time thinking about perfection and he found the idea to be just that, an idea. There was no reality in it. His eyes strayed back to the Pak and he found his reality. He wondered how Irkens would react if they no longer needed the Paks. Purple sighed and flattened his antennae. He wondered about the possibilities.

'So many wonders,' Purple mused.

He picked up the Pak and grimaced as it attached to him. The wires wrapped around his spine and connected to his brain. He would just have to go out and play stupid for just a bit more, at least until he could get his plan in action. He wanted the Irkens to be perfect, mindless drones seemed to be boring. A leader could not have a proper empire if all cowered in fear and hid in terror. The people of the empire would be to fearful to work.He wondered if Red knew this. Purple figured not and floated off.

* * *

Nighttime is supposed to be a time where you rest, where your mind can wander away from the horrors of reality. The monsters in the night used to be those of myth and legends. They were never real…or supposed to be real. In the night, thousands gathered in the streets to watch. The stars blinked as if shedding their tears. Thousands of ships entered the atmosphere and they all stared in awe. The message they had received had not been the one they expected.

A green light illuminated the sky and quickly cut off any power. Weapons were disabled and communication was lost. The ships sent out another laser that quickly cleansed the world of all government. Screams erupted as thousands ran for cover. Many just stood out in the streets as they watched the inevitable. Thousands of Invaders were beamed to earth. When they arrived on earth that's when the rest of the human race ran away screaming. Their anguished cries could be heard throughout the night. Many rethought their way thinking.

Questions were raised as they ran for their lives. Most asked why god had let this happen. Another group questioned what had humans done to deserve this. All were in disbelief; they had believed themselves to be the most intelligent. There wasn't supposed to be anything out in the universe that was smarter then them. Humans were on the top of the food chain. If humans were so great, then why were they running for their lives?

"Let's get to the underground base," Zim growled as he grabbed Gaz.

Her amber eyes watched the destruction in slight awe and fear. Fire exploded from one of the Invaders and she wondered if Red had taken her advice. Gir ran into the base with Mini-moose. Zim tightly gripped her arm and pulled her into the house. The door slammed shut and blocked her view from the destruction.

"My father…" Gaz mumbled.

"Is probably dead," Zim finished as he activated the elevator.

He pushed her onto the elevator and held onto her. Zim didn't want to chance her running away from him. Gaz watched at the front door was blown off the hinges as they descended. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip as they made it safely underground.

"What's up?" Skoodge questioned as he watched Gaz angrily pull away from Zim. She stomped away and took a seat at a small table.

"The Armada has come, " Zim simply answered.

"What are your orders?" Skoodge questioned as he stood up on his chair and saluted.

"Try to contact the Dib-beast on Zeta," Zim ordered in confusion.

"Yes sir!" Skoodge said as he began to get to work.

Zim frowned and turned his gaze to Gaz. Mini-Moose squeaked and she ignored him. Gir was sitting next her staring at her, and she ignored them all. Zim hoped that she wasn't going into another dark stage. She had just begun to open up a bit. Zim deeply frowned and marched over to her. He reached up and tilted her head so she could squint at him.

"Everything…will be alright," Zim awkwardly said.

"No it won't," Gaz stated.

"All transmissions are being blocked," Skoodge announced.

"Lock onto the Membrane residence!" Zim demanded.

"The power's out because my house isn't there anymore," Gaz calmly stated.

Zim gritted his teeth in anger. He wasn't good at human emotions; sympathy was one thing he was still learning. Gaz's emotions were another thing that confused him too. Her emotions were a bit stranger then human emotions. She really didn't show that many which made it even harder for Zim to comfort her.

"There is no Membrane residence," Skoodge softly said as an image appeared on the screen.

Gaz looked over Zim's shoulder and gazed at the screen. Her house no longer existed. Fire blazed over the ruins that were once her house. She felt her hand squeeze the chair in anger. Zim let his hand fall to her shoulder and he squeezed it in support. Gaz didn't know whether to cry or scream. She continued to gaze at the screen and found her hatred for the Irkens grow. She usually hated everyone equally, but now they were on her top priority. There would be no mercy or toying with them.

On this night, all humans would mark this as the night the stars fell and destroyed everything. It would be the night forever loathed, a night where everything changed.

* * *

Author's Note:  
Xenocide means the destruction of a foregin or alien race  
Thanks for taking Xenophilia up to 296 reviews!  
I'm not going to do RAPR, but I will bring in a bit of DATR  
I think Red would make the best villian and I want to portray him as a villian. I love villians and I love Red. I don't want to make Purple stupid, because he seems like he's intelligent, but to lazy to use his brain. I do plan to kill people off, I just won't say at the moment  
Please leave a review 


	2. Start Xenocide

"She's hate them with a passion…I think she hates me."

* * *

Start Xenocide

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed _

* * *

One Year Later

'Everything is shrouded in darkness…it's the way I like it…but I hate it also.'

Long violet hair was tied back in a braid. She couldn't afford to let the hair get caught onstray debris,that would leave her open. It was either braid it or cut it. She chose to braid it; he liked it too much for it to be cut. Gaz narrowed her amber eyes and wondered why she cared if he liked her hair. She crouched behind a falling building and pulled the goggles over her eyes. She pressed a button on the right side and the lenses flashed to green. Gaz softly growled as she saw through the building.

'Damn Irkens,' Gaz thought with disgust.

She had grown sick with disgust and rage over the year. They had destroyed her house, but her father had survived. He had led a group of people into a haven. The haven was above ground, but it was shielded by a barrier he had created it. It was based on the barriers of the Massive. He had used the data that Dib had left behind on his computer to design the basics of it. Gaz softly chuckled; he finally believed that his son was right. He was proud that his son did believe in a now credible science. Gaz's smile turned to a scowl. He had been captured and killed.

'Damn Irkens,' Gaz growled again as she searched the building.

She was planning on breaking into the testing faculty. The Irkens had been testing on humans in an attempt to build a higher immune system. They sought to be invincible to everything. Zim had explained to her that they were immune to almost everything save for a few things in the universe. Gaz normally didn't care for humans or anybody, but if anyone were going to destroy her planet, it would be her. She grinned when she saw the generator that produced the barrier that kept her out. Gaz reached into the belt that she carried and pulled out two small items that looked like a tick. She pressed a small button on them and threw them in the air.

The ticks opened their wings and floated over to the barrier. They landed in the ground and she watched as they burrowed beneath the barrier. The barrier wavered and a hole opened up. She rolled into the opening and ran toward a wall. Gaz pressed against thecold metal and slipped into the darkness. Her eyes narrowed when she saw an Irken guard fly pass her. She reached to her hip and pulled her weapon free. Irkens, even though they were another form, they were still flesh and blood. It didn't take a special weapon to hurt them. If you cut them, they cried, and if you shot a hole through them, they died. Gaz smirked and mused that it was a beautiful process. The guard passed the area she was in againand she frowned.

She wouldn't kill him yet, if she did it would cause too much trouble. Gaz tapped a few things into her suit and watched as her right hand glowed with violet energy. She drew a circle on the metal and it melted away. Gaz switched off the goggles and turned them onto night mode. She had found that the Irkens imprisoned the humans in a cell no bigger then a small closet. There was enough room to sit with your legs curled under you. They kept the cells dark with no windows. All you could hear was the echo of your breath or the screams of those being tested on.

Gaz slipped into the building and scowled, they had already taken her. The cell barrier was down. She looked around the corner and saw them dragging the person she wanted away. Gaz held her weapon to the side of face and then took aim. An Irken suit didn't really protect them from much. Gaz figured that she needed to get them before they took the girl into the testing room. She took off running and jumped onto one of the guards. His head smashed into the ground as she rubbed the metal tip of her boot into his face.

The other guard turned around and quickly took aim at her. Gaz quickly ducked under his weapon and kicked him. He stumbled backwards and she cursed as he pulled the trigger. She quickly raised the defense in her suit and sighed as the weapon was deflected from her body. The Irkens had been able to gather a new solar weapon. They would combine any solar energy into a weapon with genetically altered plasma. It would create something that looked like transparent orange bullets. The bullets would enter through the skin and release the energy within your body. It would burn you from the inside out.

Gaz undid the safety on her gun and pulled the trigger. The Irken went flying and smashed into the wall. She smirked as blood splattered everywhere. Her gun echoed and she knew more would come. She went to turn to the prisoner, but the first Irken guard attacked her. Gaz growled as his claws bit into her face. She raised her weapon and fired again. He dodged and swiped at her viciously. Blood dripped down her face blinding her vision. Her anger swelled and she felt the hatred break loose. The darkness around them began to slither like snakes. They covered the Irken and she blurrily watched as he was consumed by the darkness. A sickening crack was heard and she blinked. The darkness vanished and a mangled body was left in place.

Gaz grimaced; the Omega DNA would only come into play when her emotions went haywire. She turned to the human that was backed up against the wall. Her hair was hidden by a piece of black cloth. She kept her mouth covered by the same material. Her yellow eyes were pale and Gaz raised an eyebrow as the girl stood. She wore a simple, black long-sleeved dress. Gaz wondered if the girl ever changed clothes.

"Sara?" Gaz questioned.

"Who are you?" Sara questioned as her eyes narrowed.

"You're the human that produced the Lice chips right?" Gaz questioned.

"How do you know?" Sara asked as her eyes widened in shock.

"I'm here to rescue you, now let's go," Gaz ordered as she grabbed the girl by the wrist and proceeded to drag her away from the dead Irkens.

"Wait!" Sara argued.

"What?" Gaz growled as she kept walking.

"What about the others?" Sara firmly asked.

"What about them?" Gaz questioned back as Sara began to struggle.

"We have to help them!" Sara protested.

"No," Gaz coldly stated.

"You cold hearted bitch," Sara spat asGaz tthrew herout of the building.

"Nice to know you're grateful," Gaz mumbled as she tapped another code into her suit.

The suit absorbed her weapon into the liquid and Sara glared at her. Alarms were set off and Gaz cursed. They didn't have any time left. She pulled Sara along as she protested about the others. Gaz pulled her into the shadows and cursed when she saw that the barrier was up again.

"Damn it," Gaz growled as she searched for more of the ticks.

"I'll help if you go back for the others," Sara offered.

"How about this." Gaz menacingly began. "If you're caught with me then we'll personally be taken to the Tallest where they will take you apart themselves and do worse then test on you. And if you survive that, then you'll have to face my jerk of mate for getting me captured."

Sara froze and quickly reached into her shawl that covered most of her face. She held out her hand and revealed three white little orbs. Sara quickly threw them at the barrier and watched as the barrier was completely disabled. Gaz grabbed Sara by the arm and dragged her pass the debris. They ran and Gaz could feel her lungs burning. She smirked when she saw the damaged Spittle Runner ahead. Gaz stopped at it and tapped on the windshield.

"This is junk," Sara pointed out.

Gaz gritted her teeth in an attempt to keepfrom strangling Sara. The windshield popped open and Gaz sighed in relief as her eyes closed.

"Thanks for waiting Skoodge," Gaz breathed.

"Wouldn't be nice if _he_ was here?" a cold voice mused.

Gaz's eyes snapped open when the voice registered in her brain. She had it perfectly planned out. He shouldn't have been here waiting for her. The base still needed protection and he should have been modifying the barriers. Sara squeaked in fear and pointed the Irken in the cockpit.

"_Irken_!" Sara screamed.

"_Zim_!" Gaz growled as she pointed to him in anger.

His red eyes glared at her and his antennae were flattened to his skull in anger. She didn't need him to speak in order to know that he was angry. Gaz glared at him and she literally pushed Sara into the modified ship. Sara screamed and Gaz leaned over and poked Zim in between his eyes. She growled and threw her hands up in anger.

"What the _hell_ are _you_ doing _here_?" Gaz growled as Sara scooted into a corner.

"I'm getting _you_!" Zim shouted back.

"Where's Skoodge?" Gaz growled as Zim reached out for her.

"I sent him back to the base," Zim growled as he pulled her into the ship.

Gaz growled in frustration as she landed on his lap. The windshield slid down and Gaz growled; she was trapped on his lap. Sara was still whimpering in the background.

"Why did you come for me?" Gaz suspiciously demanded.

"I specifically ordered you not to go on recon," Zim scolded as Sara stopped her whimpering.

"I refuse to sit in the base," Gaz stated.

"I left you in charge of _weapons_! _Weapons, a_nd then you go and do _Recon_!" Zim shouted as she winced at his volume.

"I _like_ recon," Gaz growled.

"You are not to do recon!" Zim declared as she glared at him.

"I'm going to do recon," Gaz firmly said.

"_No you're not!_" Zim growled.

"Yes I am," Gaz snarled as she pressed her nose to his face.

"You will stay in the base where it is safe…_there's no room for argument_," Zim darkly assured.

"I retrieved Sara…she can do weapon research for me," Gaz tried to reason before she killed him.

"I want you in the base and that is where you'll stay!" Zim shouted.

"I'm the best at Recon and assault and you know it," Gaz pointed out, she was furious. "Just because we're…you know…doesn't mean you have to _control_ me!"

"Look in the mirror," Zim calmly advised.

Gaz raised an eyebrow in question as she turned to the mirror. Scratches lined her face and blood was smeared across her skin. The blood was beginning to crust and she knew that would scar.

"So," Gaz mumbled.

"You could have been seriously damaged," Zim growled.

"I refuse any special treatment," Gaz growled as she turned her face back to him.

"Too bad! I am _Zim_ and I will lock you in _our_ room if I have too!" Zim growled.

'Our room?' Sara thought in confusion. They were fighting as if they were married.

Gaz reached out and pulled on his antenna in anger. She wrapped it around her hand and pulled hard. Zim's eyes widened as he swore.

"_OW! LET GO!_" Zim shouted.

"If you lock me in the room then you better not enter…_ever_ _again_!" Gaz seriously hissed.

The spittle runner tilted as Zim temporarily lost control and the ship scrapped against the wall. He cursed the loss of paint and the pain in his antenna. Zim gripped the control and cursed at her as he pressed a button to open the barrier to the base. A tiny hole appeared in the barrier and they flew through it. The ship roughly landed and they both jerked. Gaz lost her grip on his antenna and he grinned as the feeling returned to it. Gaz turned to glare at him and he brought his mouth down against hers.

Sara's eyes widened in shock and disgust. Gaz gripped his shoulders and roughly kissed him back. She bit at his lip and Sara almost puked. The windshield opened and so did Zim and Gaz's eyes. People were standing around them watching them in slight horror.

"Squeak." Mini-moose floated near them.

"You're still not doing recon," Zim smugly stated.

Gaz wiped her mouth and her eyes narrowed. She pulled away and before he could react, she slapped him. Zim literally flew out of the ship. Gasps were heard as Gaz stepped out of the ship and glared down at him. Zim quickly stood up and fisted his hands at his side. Sara poked her head out of the ship to watch the scene. Gaz raised her hand and poked him in the chest.

"I'll do whatever I want," Gaz growled.

"I'm not letting you out of here!" Zim shouted as the crowd watched.

"I will go…and if you stop me then I will toss you into a pit of despair," Gaz lowly whispered as her amber eyes glared at him.

Zim reached out and held her shoulders as she growled at him. He seriously stared down at her and both his antennae slightly rose off his head. Gaz took this as a sign of deep thought and confusion.

"You're not going…we'll discuss this later," Zim simply said and then walked off.

As Zim walked away, he picked up Skoodge and vanished into the crowd. Gaz crossed her arms and glared. Her eyes then found that people were still staring at her. She glared at them.

"Get back to work…the Armada doesn't rest and neither do we!" Gaz shouted as she stalked off into one of the labs.

The people quickly scrambled about. Zim and Gaz had been arguing a lot more lately. They assumed it was the stress of not being able to contact her brother, or the death of her father. They knew that the invasion stressed everyone and that her relationship with Zim didn't help. Most of the scientists had elected her leader since Professor Membrane was her father. They knew that she could lead them. Many loved her and many hated her for being with Zim. Whispers echoed off the walls, she and Zim had heard what they said. They thought that he was a monster, and she was aiding the enemy. Five months after the Professor had been killed, that was when their arguments got worse.

* * *

Skoodge sighed as he was dragged off with Zim. He would have preferred to go with Gaz. She would have been nicer company. Zim pulled out the small hand held computer and began reviewing data as he grumbled. Skoodge raised an antenna in bored confusion. Zim and her had been arguing and he didn't like it. Skoodge also didn't like the dirty looks the humans gave him, but Gaz would put a stop to it when she saw. Zim would yell at them and give them extra work.

"She's so…_so_…_stupid_!" Zim suddenly shouted as he slammed the computer to the table.

"Gaz?" Skoodge questioned.

"She's going to get killed if she keeps doing recon!" Zim growled.

"But she's the best," Skoodge mumbled.

"I know and she knows that I know that…but she's in _danger_ every time!" Zim rambled.

"So you're worried?" Skoodge mused as Zim glared at him.

"I just don't want _my_ human damaged," Zim snorted.

"Maybe if tell her you're worried…she won't be…as bitter," Skoodge carefully said.

"She hates me!" Zim suddenly said as he gripped his face.

"Gaz cares for you," Skoodge assured. Gaz and Skoodge often talked about emotions and Zim brought up a lot of issues with her.

"Granted she didn't care that much for her father…but they killed him," Zim said as he stared at the computer in confusion. Skoodge opened an eye in confusion. "She hates them for that."

"She doesn't hate you," Skoodge awkwardly assured.

"She hates them with a passion…I think she hates me," Zim admitted.

* * *

Author's note:

My brain has died...but I know what I'm going to do with Red and Purple. I love Red's character and can't wait to write more about him. It's a bit harder to portray Purple, I want Red and Purple to be a balance of each other that's clashing.  
Zim and Gaz's relationship, I don't have any comments on it.  
I do know who I am going to kill off(smiles and whistles)  
Please leave a review and tell me what you thought or think  
If there really was a war which species would you side with? I'd follow Red because he does such a good job at being a jerk...and he likes lasers!


	3. Crimson

'I look at him and I think…is he the enemy.'

* * *

Crimson

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

She gazed into the mirror and watched as the water dripped down her face and into the sink. The water was turning pink from the dried blood. She had filled a quarter of the sink so she wouldn't waste the water. Irkens had polluted the water in order to kill everything. In order to use water it had to go through a long purifying process. Gaz wiped across the cuts on her face and traced them with her own fingers. These were her rewards for doing something good. Her battle scars were the only trophy or medal she would receive. She splashed water on her face and quickly dried off. Gaz didn't bother with antibiotic cream. She could care less if the cuts got infected.

"Gazzy!" Gir screamed as he ran around her.

Gaz softly smiled at the little robot as he ran around her. He would offer humor around the base when needed.

"What do you want?" Gaz questioned.

"Sara and Doctor Lobe want to see you in the medical area," Gir answered as he clutchedher left leg and hugged her.

"Pfff…whatever," Gaz grumbled.

Gir unlatched from her leg and suddenly picked her up and held her over his head. Her eyes shot open in shock and embarrassment. Gir screamed as he ran down the halls carrying her.

"Put me down!" Gaz growled.

"I getta' taco if I bring-ed you!" Gir shouted as he picked up speed.

Gaz growled and soon enough they were in the medical bay. Gir threw her on a table and she grunted. Sara and Doctor Lobe weren't too far away from her. Gaz gave the mandatory glare to Doctor Lobe and he smiled at her. She scowled and watched as he approached her. He was your typical blonde hair, blue-eyed male. She admitted that he was attractive. He wasn't buff; his body was toned. She knew that he was only toned because of the Invaders. Everyone had to be ready. He walked over to her and gently lifted her face up.

He scowled at the scratches. She knew that he knew that she was purposely reckless at times. A white cloth was pressed to her face and she could feel the peroxide sting at her wounds.

"You _have_ to be careful," he mumbled.

"Don't tell me what to do Mark," Gaz warned as he pressed the cloth down a bit harder.

"Don't take your pent up anger on me," Mark warned.

"I'm not angry," Gaz mumbled.

"This is going to scar," Mark mumbled as he rubbed a cool ointment on her face.

"Another set to my vast collection," Gaz assured with a grin.

"The Omega DNA isn't healing you properly…why?" Mark questioned.

"_She's_ an alien too?" Sara questioned in slight worry.

"No, she was taken over by an alien. They mixed their DNA with her own," Mark explained.

"_She's an alien_," Sara firmly said.

"In the eyes of the Invaders…we're the aliens," Gaz coldly responded.

"What about the DNA?" Mark questioned again.

Gaz sighed and slightly moved her hand to her stomach. Her fingers gripped the suit material and she sighed. Gaz moved her hand to her knee and rolled her eyes.

"It's focused on other things," Gaz replied.

"I think I see," Mark muttered with a frown.

"See what?" Sara questioned.

"That's _not_ important," Mark assured.

"If that's all then I'll go," Gaz calmly said as she pushed off the table.

"Sara needs to be shown to the weapons bay," Mark called out to her.

"Follow me," Gaz gritted out as she pushed pass the doors.

"Where's _my_ taco!" Gir shouted. He was tired of never getting the tacos he was promised.

* * *

Gaz remained silent as she led Sara through the halls. The girl studied every detail of the halls. She had a feeling that Gaz wouldn't be much help. Sara narrowed her eyes at Gaz and figured someone who sided with an Irken couldn't be any help. Gaz quickly looked over her shoulder and glared at the girl. Sara tensed and let out a sigh of relief when Gaz turned back around. It was like she knew that she was thinking of her.

"Where's the leader?" Sara questioned. The silence was killing her.

"She's close," Gaz assured without looking at the girl.

"Why'd the fool let Irkens into the base?" Sara questioned with a snort.

"That's not _your_ concern," Gaz mumbled.

"Seems reckless…letting aliens in," Sara continued.

"Do go on," Gaz grumbled with a hidden scowl.

"Irkens are nothing but a parasite…they all should be _killed_," Sara growled as she glared at the floor.

"Anger…that might keep you alive, but it might get you killed faster," Gaz mused.

"They killed _my_ family!" Sara stated with a look of sorrow.

"They killed my father," Gaz calmly informed.

"Then how can you stand being around that one Irken?" Sara curiously asked once she was drawn out of her anger.

"Sometimes…I can't. There are times when I look at him and think…is he the enemy," Gaz calmly spoke.

"I'd kill him…I'd kill them all," Sara passionately said.

"Vengeance is never satisfied…," Gaz stated.

"Why does your leader let those two Irkens stay?" Sara questioned again.

Gaz stopped a set of doors. Sara noticed a sign that labeled the room as weapons. Thesign had a picture ofstick figure being shot with a gun.Gaz pushed open the door and sighed.

"I let Zim stay because I love him…and Skoodge is a friend," Gaz gritted out as Sara stepped inside the room.

Gaz quickly shut the door and stormed down the halls. Her hand went to her stomach and she scowled. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her father had known it all when it came to science, she didn't know that much. The cold metal halls twisted as she decided to go to storage bay. She would be able to find Zim there. He didn't understand that she had to run this place, even with him. It was her job to look out for everyone. It was new and this job scared her. She never cared much for people, but now she was forced to care. Gaz had to be compassionate toward the wives that lost husbands and children.

'I won't sit back in safety while everyone else fights,' Gaz firmly thought.

She threw open the door without even bothering to knock. Skoodge's antennae both rose in question. Zim looked over at her and he set the small computer down. Gaz let the door close and Skoodge quickly ran out of the room. He didn't want to be involved in any argument. When she heard the door close she moved a bit closer keeping a short distance. She calmly walked around the table he was working at and stood across from him.

"What are you working on?" Gaz questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Rationing," Zim replied, "these humans eat so much."

"_Sorry_ we have to eat," Gaz mumbled.

"I still won't let you go on Recon," Zim simply said before she could protest.

Gaz deeply frowned and smacked the small computer away from him. She knew it would be broken and do more damage then good, but she was pissed.

"You don't understand," Gaz growled with a depressed scowl.

"What does _Zim_ not understand?" Zim challenged. "That _you_ constantly put yourself in danger."

"I _have_ to go out and fight," Gaz stated as she tried to hold back the growl.

"The others fight…I fight…you don't," Zim simply clarified.

"I don't want to lead, but I do. I refuse to sit behind lines while they die," Gaz simply, but angrily explained.

"What difference does it make if they die earlier…_you didn't care before_!" Zim hissed.

"I _don't_ _care_…but it's not right. _Damn_ _it_," Gaz sighed as she brushed a stray strand of violet away.

"They will _eventually_ die anyways, there is no hope of survival," Zim carefully explained.

"I _know_," Gaz dejectedly said.

"You don't need to die with them…at least _not_ right now," Zim mused.

"It's my job to lead them…even if I don't want it my father left it to me. Fighting alongside them gives them hope," Gaz explained as she rested her hands on the table.

"It's false hope," Zim grumbled as he rested his hands on hers.

"It's better if they die in false hope," Gaz declared as her fingers dug into the table.

"You never used to care about them before…why the change?" Zim pried as he raised an antenna in question.

"Why not the change?" Gaz questioned back.

"I still don't want you out there," Zim stated.

"What you want and what you get are two different things," Gaz informed as she smirked.

"_Zim_ always gets what _he_ wants," Zim smugly informed.

"Zim won't be in bed tonight if he's not careful," Gaz mocked.

"If I allow you to do recon," Zim began as Gaz snorted at this. "I want you to work on controlling that Omega DNA."

"I can't control it," Gaz informed as she moved her hands away from him.

"Are you saying you're weak?" Zim questioned as he raised the other antenna.

Gaz softly growled and Zim grabbed her wrist before she pulled away. He walked her around the table to his side. She turned her wrist so she could grab his wrist. It amused her that they would still play games in order to gain dominance. It had been a year into their relationship and they still didn't really know how to act. They never had time to develop, because they constantly fought the Armada. Then she had to constantly show up around the people. Her social skills had been fixed a bit.

"Never, I'm _never_ _weak_," Gaz stated as she let him pull her over to his chest.

Gaz closed her eyes and leaned against him. It was hard trying to hold the last bit of humanity together. She had found that she would only seek comfort in him and with him. It helped her, as much as she hated to rely on others, the comfort helped her. She could feel her wrist drop to her side. His arms came around and held her against him. His hands rested on her stomach.

"How's it doing?" Zim questioned.

"Not good," Gaz mumbled as she felt the stress come back even more.

"This will be the…"

"_Third_ miscarriage," Gaz quickly snapped as she tried to pull away from him. He held onto her.

"I know it bothers you…but this isn't the best option for now," Zim tried to comfort.

"Three…it shouldn't be happening that much," Gaz mumbled.

"You have to remember that we're mixing species…there was bound to be something wrong," Zim stated.

"What if it's because I'm a clone?" Gaz questioned.

"It's not…it's the Omega DNA," Zim assured.

Gaz turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her face against his chest and sighed. A child wasn't important at this point in life. She had never seen herself as a mother figure anyways. Gaz didn't want to raise a kid and battle the Armada, that wasn't a model life. She felt his claws gently scratching at her lower back in thought. Life wasn't meant to be normal yet. She had responsibilities that she didn't want, but not wanting them didn't stop her from doing them.

"Tomorrow, Skoodge is leading a team out to the storage facilities in order to restock supplies," Zim spoke as she looked up at him in confusion. "He needs a lead."

"You're letting me go?" Gaz questioned.

"You'd find a way to go anyways," Zim growled.

"I know," Gaz sighed as Zim fumed. "But it means a lot to me."

"Huh?" Zim questioned.

"Trust," Gaz simply said. "We need to trust each other."

"You don't trust me?" Zim questioned her as he stepped back.

"I trust you but…"

"I'm still the enemy," Zim finished as his fists clenched in anger.

"It's confusing," Gaz admitted.

"What is?" Zim asked.

"I see them and then I see you…you look the same but you're different," Gaz grumbled.

"All Irkens carry similar traits, but there is only one _Zim_," Zim assured.

"I think if there were more Zims, I'd go insane," Gaz teased.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
I'm thinking on Gaz's and Zim's relationship and what type it is...I think they started out at a type of empty love, but with a friendship and a strange commitment to that friendship. They might have a romantic love in theory, but I do have plans for it.  
Some one said they loved Gir and asked what type of -philia that would be...Gir is technology so it might be technophilia, a love of technology(shrugs)  
Please leave a review


	4. Recon

"Sometimes I think…why am I such a bitch."

* * *

Recon

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

The nightwas cold and the moonwas out. Almost every soul in the nightwas dead, or it wished it were dead. There's nothing left in this world, but death and more death. It's sickening, the screams and the haunted moans of pain. The cries of despair always carry to her ears from the people that they can't save. The sounds haunt her; they haunt them all. Skoodge had a map of the factory that they were breaking into. Gaz refused to call it anything else but breaking in. It wasn't a glory job; they were doing criminal work in order to survive. A crime is a crime no matter what it's done for.

Gaz walked beside the short Irken and glared over her shoulder at the grumbling soldiers. They hated that they had two Irkens in their haven. Gaz knew they hated it and sometimes hated her. The women would glare at the Skoodge with hate and distrust in their eyes. The men would spit insults at him and constantly question his tactics. Skoodge had proven himself a worthy soldier on the field and with tactics. He had also proven that he was above the taunts. Skoodge would send them a look of pity and sigh. The men only tried to bully him once and Skoodge had stunned them with his new electric gun. It was the size of a derringer with the abilities of a taser; the difference was that the setting could be set to kill. It could fry a brain and less then ten seconds.

Skoodge stopped walking and pointed out the building ahead. Gaz nodded and motioned the few men to gather. They had taken five other guys with them. Gaz kneeled to Skoodge's level and glared at the others. They quickly followed suit and Skoodge sighed in relief. He pulled out a small tack and digital map appeared above his palm. It was a layout of the building.

"We have only have six minutes to do this," Skoodge began.

"Six minutes? Are you insane?" A man growled.

"Shut your mouth Brian, before I shut it for you," Gaz firmly said with a dark smile.

"Why six minutes?" Another man grumbled.

"There are about four guards stationed at all four doors, four doors for each direction. Every six minutes they turn around and march into the center of the room where they meet and go back to their post," Skoodge explained to Samichy.

"We'll never make it pass," Samichy pointed out.

"Once they meet in the center we'll sneak in and gather what we need," Skoodge explained.

"If anything goes wrong I want all of you out of there," Gaz firmly added.

"Remember that the supplies aren't worth your life," Skoodge said as they stared at him in confusion.

"Which entrance do we start at?" Brian grudgingly questioned.

"I want Brian and Keef at north, Samichy and Melvin at south, and Rob at east. I will take west," Skoodge ordered.

"What about her?" Rob questioned as he motioned to Gaz.

"Don't worry about me," Gaz assured as she stood back up.

"Let's do this," Skoodge stated.

Gaz watched as they went their separate ways. The building was older and had no real security besides the guards. It wasn't on a priority list for the Irkens. She watched them enter and decided that she should get going. It would be a perfect time to work on her Omega genes. Gaz ran to the side of the wall and ducked behind a rusted car. She looked to wall and back to the Irken standing just outside the door. Gaz placed her hands against the walls and concentrated. Whenever the powers stirred, she could feel something cold run through her. Nothing was happening and she felt her anger grow.

Her hands slipped into the wall and she blinked in surprise. The shadows around her hands vanished and her hands were trapped inside the cement. Amber eyes widened in shock and she began to tug at her trapped hands. Panic quickly raced through her and the shadows reformed. She fell on her rear as her hands came free.

'Emotions,' Gaz thought as she connected the reactions.

She pressed her hands against the wall and focused on a feeling. Annoyance was currently the winner. The shadows gathered below her palms and twisted into a dark vortex. She closed her eyes and quickly pushed through. The cold feeling covered her skin and her eyes snapped open. She was inside the factory. There were thousands of rows lined up with metal shelves. Gaz looked back at the wall and noticed that nothing was going on. The shadows had vanished for now. She stood up and quickly took note of where the entrances were. Her eyes strayed to the watch at her wrist and she scowled. They only had less then a minute.

'Crap,' Gaz thought.

She ran down the halls searching for the team. Gaz spotted the guards and watched as they turned around. She pressed against the wall and they walked to the middle and searched each aisle.

"_Human_!" A guard shouted.

Gaz turned her attention the guard and growled. Brian froze as the guard pointed at him. Her eyes narrowed as she watched the guard pull out a strange weapon. It looked like a gun, but there was no chamber or barrel. It had the same shape save for it being completely silver. There was a trigger and the Irken pulled it. A streak of yellow energy raced forward and hit Brian. He screamed and then grinned when nothing happened. She squinted her eyes and knew something wasn't right. Brian began to itch and soon his blood flowed as he scratched. His eyes turned red and he began to vomit blood. Gaz noticed that the others had looked over to watch.

Blood ran freely from his nose and as he continued to puke up blood. He fell to his knees and twitched in pain. Gaz grimaced at the sight and quickly punched her weapon code into the suit. It covered her palm and quickly began to reform the weapon she had stored in it. Gaz took aim for the Irken with the weapon and bit the tip of her tongue. She guessed that this wouldn't be so quiet anymore.

"Four humans to the east," the Irken stated as he took aim.

Gaz gently pulled the trigger and watched as the weapon fell from his hand. His body slammed against a shelf. Gaz watched as his brains burst from his head and coated the shelf. The gunshot echoed through the building turning the remaining three guards to her direction. She tilted the gun to the side and glared at them.

"I don't need a high tech weapon to kill you," Gaz calmly said she glared at them.

The three Irken guards each pulled out a weapon from their Paks. She could tell that one carried the same weapon as the dead guard. The other two carried a solar weapon. Her eyes locked with the remaining humans and she gave them a stern look.

"Get them out of here Skoodge!" Gaz firmly said.

One of the guards quickly spun around and fired his weapon. She watched as the orange light raced toward them. A blue barrier quickly appeared and absorbed the attack. She smirked when she saw Skoodge standing in front of them with his spider legs extended. The barrier he had erected around them worked perfectly.

"It's an Irken," a guard growled.

"Pathetic…siding with a human," another guard added.

"Better then being a slave," Skoodge shot back.

The guard took aim again and something knocked him into the wall. Skoodge watched as the butt of Gaz's gun embedded itself in the Irken's head. She grinned and chuckled at the drooling guard on the floor.

"Oops," Gaz chuckled as the remaining two guards blinked.

The guard with red eyes quickly typed something into his arms. The windows slammed shut and the doors were slowly closing. Gaz sent Skoodge a meaningful look and he nodded. Gaz calmly took a step forward as Skoodge rushed the other humans out of the building.

"I have just alerted the troops…you're trapped," the guard with red eyes, sneered. Gaz smirked at this.

"I just blew your friends brains out and conveniently lodged my gun into your other friend's head…_are you sure I'm the one that's trapped?_" Gaz questioned.

The guard with green eyes blinked and raised his weapon at her. Gaz truly smirked at this and knew that he was afraid. The fear filled the room and the doors slammed shut. The scent of fear filled her mind and she inhaled it like an aphrodisiac. The guard with red eyes raised his weapon defiantly.

"What type of weapon is that?" Gaz questioned as she continued her slow trek.

"It's a bio-weapon, we've enhanced and mutated the most deadly viruses," the red eyed guard replied.

"Oh well…time I put you six feet under," Gaz mused as she crouched.

Her eyes locked onto the green-eyed alien and figured he'd been the easiest to get rid of. Gaz sprinted forward and dodged the attack they sent at her. They were attacking with weapons; it proved they were afraid to get close. The suit covered her hand and the violet energy began to pulse. They fired again and she moved away from each one as if dancing. She pulled back her fist and quickly struck the green-eyed guard in the face. He screamed as the energy tore through his skin. His body sailed through the air and landed against a wall with a crack.

Gaz turned back to the other guard and found that his weapon was closer then she expected. The butt of the weapon collided with her cheek and she grimaced as she bit her cheek. She stumbled back and spat the flesh and blood on the ground. Gaz wiped her mouth and cursed. Another injury would only make Zim even more irritable. Gaz looked up at the guard and gave him a bloodied smile. She ran toward him despite her double vision. Gaz knocked the weapon and quicklyflipped him over her. He landed on his feet and reversed her flip. She gasped as she felt her body collide with cold cement.

"Stupid human, you're nothing," the guard hissed as he put his foot to her head.

Gaz growled and pushed herself up. The silver ring around her eyes glowed as she wrapped her knees around the Irken's neck. She could feel her rage building as the shadows danced above her. His claws bit into her legs and she growled as strips of flesh were peeled away with each claw. Gaz yelped as she felt something grab her hands. She flew through the air and hit the wall. A grimace covered her face as she heard the crack. Her eyes opened and she noticed the green-eyed guard was still alive. She growled and cursed her stupidity.

"Time to die," the red-eyed guard growled as he approached her.

Gazstared as he approached her. She could tell her pelvic was broken. Her hip was also out of joint. Gaz shrugged and figured that it was better to die in a battler then in some maniac's house. She defiantly glared up at the alien. A green laser shot through his chest. His red eyes blinked as he looked down at the hole in his chest. She watched as he crumbled to the floor. A few more green lasers shot out of the dark and she watched the other alien fall.

His blood managed to hit her face, but she no longer flinched. Zim walked out of the shadows with a scowl on his face. Gaz scowled even more at this and they both glared at each other. Some couples gave kisses and hugs, but they gave glares. Gaz grimaced and she swore she saw a look of concern on his face. It quickly passed and hid behind his anger. He kneeled beside and glared at the hip that was out of joint.

"This is why I don't want you to go," Zim growled as he carefully picked her up.

Gaz snarled and punched him in the shoulder. He raised an antenna in question causing her anger to soar. The shadows on the walls whipped around wildly.

"Put me down!" Gaz growled.

"Twenty more soldiers are coming this way…_no_," Zim firmly said.

"Put _me_ down, I'll get out on _my_ own," Gaz coldly assured.

Zim ignored her as he began to hum. She finally stopped her threats realizing that he knew that she wouldn't kill him. Gaz settled for glaring at him as he blew a hole in the factory wall and walked out. His ship was ahead and she grinned at the scratched up paint from their last fight. Zim carefully set her within the ship and jumped over her.

"The others…are they safe?" Gaz questioned as she glared out the windshield.

"Yeah, they left after I arrived," Zim said.

"Why did you come?" She questioned, this time not in anger.

"You've been reckless…this is the _third_ injury this week," Zim stressed as the ship took off.

"So, it's not like I'm dead," Gaz calmly said with a shrug.

"The next time you might get killed," Zim spoke with a deep scowl.

"Like you would care," Gaz grumbled.

Zim's grip on the wheel tightened as he softly growled. Every since her father had died she had been playing the same card repeatedly. She always made comments about how he didn't care, just because he was Irken. Zim grumbled something and wished that he could shake some sense into her head.

"If I didn't care then I would just leave you to die," Zim firmly said.

"I know you care," Gaz grumbled as he huffed.

Zim scowled and looked over at her as he set the ship on autopilot. They had been together a good year. He knew how vulnerable humans were, but Gaz appeared as more. There were times he had to remind himself that she was only human. Her injured form enforced this fact roughly. He knew she hated being coddled, but he wanted to protect her.

"Sometimes I think, why am I such a bitch." Gaz mused with a soft laugh.

"Because you are," Zim pointed out as she fully laughed at this.

* * *

Author's Note:

I am going to add the Resisty into the fic and Mark is weird, I modeled him after my ex-boyfriend.  
I know where I want to go with this, but I don't want it to turn out like Helena(after reading it again it made me sick and I bumped the rating up) I having too much fun with Red's character(giggles) I don't know what a good level of violence would be since Red seems the more violent of the two Tallest.  
Please review and I'll update again


	5. No Life

"Fate is just a way of making your loses look like they happened for a reason."

* * *

No Life

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz growled as she stared up at the ceiling. Her body had been placed in a tube that would mend her broken form. It was only used on those that had extreme injuries. The machine would inject a needle into the area that needed to be fixed. Thousands of nanorobots would be released into her body to repair her. They would mend the bones and reconfigure any fragments to refit her body. She sighed as she relaxed on the table and waited for the tiny operation. Mark walked into the room with a grim look on his face. Gaz sighed and figured that she already knew the news.

"What's the bad news?" Gaz knowingly questioned.

"Does he know?" Mark firmly questioned.

"Zim knows, he always knows," Gaz answered.

"How many?" Mark questioned.

"Well Doctor Mark, this is my third miscarriage," Gaz grimly answered.

"_Third_?" Mark questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, _third_," Gaz growled.

Gaz stared at Mark as she watched his reaction. She didn't know if he was deciding to pity her or what. Gaz didn't want pity; there was no reason for someone to pity her. She knew that her miscarriages were terrible, but she didn't really think about them. If she thought about them, they would hurt her even more. Maybe she was a monster, they didn't affect her like a normal human.

"How come you haven't reported these?" Mark questioned.

"My father was tracking my pregnancy before he died. He had a theory," Gaz replied.

"A miscarriage can affect you mentally," Mark seriously said.

"I can't let it affect me because I have people relying on me. I can't afford to mourn or be depressed," Gaz replied as she cringed. The nanorobots were repairing the bones.

"What was your father's theory?" Mark questioned in slight worry.

"The Omega DNA usually heals me of any injuries, but lately it's been slow," Gaz began. "He believed that since I couldn't control the DNA that it basically reacts on its own."

"It's like a defective security system," Mark mused.

"The DNA usually takes out anything foreign in my body," Gaz quietly finished.

"It's been destroying your fetuses," Mark sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The baby is another being and it looks at it as an intruder," Gaz confirmed.

"You really have to learn to control this," Mark scolded it.

"I know," Gaz mumbled with a slight scowl.

"The nanorobots should be finished within the hour, just don't stress yourself for a few days," Mark warned as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Gaz snapped.

"I'm leaving," Mark replied as he stood and left the room.

Gaz scowled and tried tapped her nails against the metal of the machine. Her eyes strayed to the time and she sighed. It would be a while before she left this position. The door opened and she didn't bother to look over. She had a good idea who was there. He had only announced his visit about four different times. Gaz turned her gaze to the green alien and offered a smirk. He walked over to her and tapped the tube she was in.

"How's it going?" Zim asked.

"Fine," Gaz muttered as an antenna rose in question.

She watched the antenna raise and then go back down again. It twitched and she grinned. He grinned when he noticed her reaction. He kneeled beside her and quickly looked around the room. His antennae flattened to his head, as he made sure they had privacy. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question.

"Paranoid?" Gaz teased as he smirked.

"Zim…paranoid? _Never_!" Zim shouted in assurance.

Gaz noticed that he put his head level with the table she was on. Both of his antennae twitched and she chuckled. He hid his smile as he listened to her chuckle. Her hand inched toward his head and he relaxed the appendages. Gaz lightly traced the left antenna and he sighed. He had noticed that whenever they lay in bed she would play with one of his antennae out of boredom. Zim didn't mind since it felt good, and it kept her occupied.

"What would the others think if they saw us acting like a couple?" Gaz softly mused.

"They'd probably think that we went insane," Zim added as his right antenna twitched.

"I think the bone's fixed," Gaz mumbled as she felt the needle vanish from her body.

"Just rest a few moments," Zim ordered as she scowled.

"I need to talk you about the Omega DNA," Gaz seriously said as he watched her in a bit of confusion.

"I already know," Zim assured.

"How do you know?" Gaz almost shouted. She felt as if her privacy was being invaded.

"I know everything about you," Zim assured with a smirk.

"Creepy," Gaz mumbled as he frowned.

"I went through the notes your father had about you…it was interesting," Zim carefully said as he waited for a reaction.

"_Interesting_?" Gaz growled. "My body's killing off _my_ children!"

"Maybe it's for the best," Zim tried to reason.

"_For the best_," Gaz gritted out.

"Who knows if the child would come out right," Zim quickly said already feeling her anger grow.

"If we don't die on this damn planet I want a family," Gaz snapped.

"_Family_?" Zim questioned in confusion.

Gaz nodded as the tube opened in the middle. She sat up and groaned; everything was tender. She removed her hand from Zim's head and placed it in her lap. She did want a family since she never had a real one. It would be nice to have a family. Maybe there would be no white picket fence or dog, but she wanted what she could get. She knew that Zim had never experienced a family life, and neither did she. It would be new and she was scared of what could happen.

"I've never had a family," Zim spoke as she looked back to him.

"You have Gir, Skoodge, and Me," Gaz stated.

"I know what humans consider a _family_ and I've never had one or been apart of anything similar," Zim explained.

"Neither have I," Gaz grumbled.

"You had a dad, he cared about you. Your brother Dib cared for you no matter how many death threats you gave him," Zim listed as Gaz sighed.

"Maybe not right now…but we could start our own weird family," Gaz offered.

Zim raised his head and his antennae rose in thought. He thought over everything and it all seemed crazy to him.

"Maybe," Zim drawled.

Gaz nodded knowing that if they had a child then things would be difficult. She didn't know how long it took for a smeet to grow or anything. Gaz suddenly paled a bit at the thought of laying an egg. She shook that thought out of her head when Zim tapped her.

"You ready to go back to our room…that table looks uncomfortable," Zim teased as she scowled.

"Yeah…I guess so," Gaz replied.

Gaz swung her legs over the side and sighed when both responded. Zim stood up and grabbed her upper arm. She pushed off the table and onto her feet. Gaz began to fall and she gripped onto Zim's shirt as his other arm came to hook around her. She looked up and noticed him smirking. Zim pulled her up and she rested her arm around his shoulders for support. They walked out of the medical bay and stepped into the hall. The lights were dimmed which signaled that it was night. They had sunlight, but it was rare. The Irkens had managed to block out most of the sun by surrounding the earth in a layer of pollution. Acid rain was global. The base they lived in had controlled settings to tell them when it was night or day.

"If we had a smeet…what would you name it?" Zim questioned after a few moments of walking.

"Not sure," Gaz calmly said.

"What would it look like?" Zim mused more to himself.

"Hopefully not you," Gaz teased as Zim's antenna twitched in anger.

"I don't want some _filthy worm-baby_," Zim growled.

"And I don't want some _filthy_ smeet baby," Gaz growled back.

"_You_ should be honored to carry a smeet," Zim smugly declared as his voice raised and lowered in levels.

"Pfff…you should be _honored_ that I haven't hurt you," Gaz grumbled as they made it to their room.

Zim snorted at this and keyed in a code. The lock clicked and he pushed open the door. He quickly flipped a switch and dim lights turned on. Zim sat Gaz on the bed and figured that she would get her own things together. He left and walked into the bathroom and Gaz sighed.

"I'll be out in a few!" Zim called out to her.

Gaz rolled her eyes and pushed along the bed till she reached her dresser. She quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a nightgown. Gaz pulled off the weird hospital gowns with relief. She then pulled the nightgown over her body and groaned as the soft material flowed along her body. It was always a relief to come back home and sleep. The nightgown assured her that she had earned her sleep. The bathroom door clicked opened and she softly smiled. The carpet cushioned his footsteps, but she could hear him come closer to the bed.

"Took your time," Gaz mocked as she heard him scoff.

He sat down on the bed and she could feel herself being pulled to the middle. His hands wrapped around her waist and she smiled. Gaz glanced down and softly smiled, she wouldn't let him see the soft smile, but it was there. He had his gloves off. His fingers were long and thin compared to hers. He really didn't have claws or nails; it was just that his bones were a bit sharper causing the effect of claws. Gaz leaned back and her bare arms could feel his skin. A mental groan of relief filled her head, he rarely came out of that suit he wore.

"No suit?" Gaz questioned.

"Nope," Zim simply said as he hugged her to his form.

This was their nightly routine. In the privacy of their own room they were allowed to express whatever emotion they wanted. This was the only place where they didn't have to worry about the Armada or what the other humans thought. They could freely touch each other and try to be a couple. Gaz would never admit it, but she simply loved his touch. No matter how many times she threatened him, all he had to do was touch her and she would quickly lose thought. She blamed it on the bond that had developed when she accepted him, but it didn't bother her because he acted the same.

Zim leaned against the wall and positioned her in between his legs with her back against his chest. They didn't have a fancy room, or anything nice. It was a time of war that left them with a frameless bed, and whatever technology that they had. Luxuries were one thing that they didn't have. Gaz had never been one for luxuries, all she needed was her GS2, but now she had Zim. They would go to their room and simply spend time like this. She could feel his claws lightly dragging across her stomach.

"Tired," Gaz yawned and he rested his head in her hair.

"You should be, you only had your pelvis broken," Zim mocked as she elbowed him in the gut.

Gaz yawned again and he moved them so they could rest on their sides. Zim still held her, but he let own of his hands run through her hair. Her eyes closed at the soft sensation of his touch. It relaxed her and she turned around in his grip. She scooted closer to him and let her head rest under his chin. Zim could feel her eyelashes trail down his neck as her eyes shut. He relaxed once her breathing evened out. Zim still held her close as he closed his own eyes. His body didn't need the sleep, but he made it a habit to rest when she did.

* * *

Author's Note:

I think this is an improvment in their weird relationship...  
Anyways, Zim and Gaz can have children(grins at thought)...Zim is getting some, it's just not mentioned that much...I admit my tolerance for violence is low...I like psychological violence...  
I love Red...he's turning out to be such a great character and I just keep smiling at it all...his role in this story will have the biggest impact on Zim and Gaz's relationship.  
Please leave a review and I'll update again


	6. Ashes

"We all hide things."

* * *

Ashes

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Red's eyes glared out at the planet below him. If he looked up from the window, he could still see space. His eyes could make out the thin layer of poison they had introduced into earth's atmosphere. He inhaled the crisp air that remained in his ship and chuckled. Life was beautiful. It had been a little over a year since he had his reputation ruined by that human. Most of his time had been spent on Irk convincing the control brains that he was a fit leader. His hand crushed the pop can in his grip with immense hate. 

He tossed the can to the side and smacked a random technician with it. Another part of his struggle was convincing the people that the Tallest still had the power, or more specifically him. Not one Invader would fully listen to him. They would constantly contradict his orders with little actions. It was pathetic and he wouldn't tolerate it. He was the Tallest and had the power. Red darkly grinned and wondered how many Irkens he had deactivated or launched off the planet for contradicting or disobeying him. He had enjoyed listening to their screams.

"Look at them," Red sneered as he pointed to the humans being taken to their cells.

"Yeah? They look pathetic," Purple mumbled through a mouthful of chips.

"Exactly! Pathetic…unlike me," Red growled.

"Whatever," Purple mumbled as he floated off.

Red glared at Purple's back before he went back to glowering at the human race. He would kill them all; there would be no mercy. Red refused to destroy them from a distance; he wanted to show the Irkens that he wasn't weak or pathetic. If he had to, he would gain everything back through the blood of thousands. Red softly chuckled at this.

* * *

Purple floated through the Massive not really bent on going anywhere. He had originally thought that Red was just going to blow up the planet. Some of the things he saw made him sick to his squeedly spooch. Some things shouldn't have been seen or done. Purple stopped at the teleportation device and sighed. Nothing was going to plan, if anything, everything was worse. Purple shouted an order to a technician and floated over to the device. 

"But my Tallest…you aren't supposed to go down there!" The technician protested.

"Hey, I'm the Tallest and I'm going down to Earth," Purple simply snapped.

"What about Tallest Red?" The Technician questioned.

"What about him? He's to busy killing everything to notice I'm gone," Purple sighed.

"It would not be wise…"

"All I hear is _blah_, _blah_, _blah_, now beam me down!" Purple shouted.

"Very well," the technician sighed.

Purple smirked as he felt himself get beamed down to Earth. He would be sent to one of the Irken bases. A scowl flitted across his features as he watched everything come into view. He sniffed and his scowl deepened. The scent of old blood drifted throughout the air in the metal building. Screams echoed against the walls like music. He wondered why Red enjoyed being in this place. Every night, Red came to Earth to check on progress. Purple believed that he liked the screams. He liked destruction, but screams became annoying after a while.

"Greetings my Tallest."

Purple turned his attention to the short Invader below him. Almost all the Irkens looked the same; they had nothing besides height and weight to distinguish them. Purple mused on an idea before he grinned.

"Invader Garth, give me a status report," Purple calmly ordered.

"We've made progress within the labs. Scientist Jax has reported a new bio-weapon," Invader Garth excitedly informed.

"I want to know about Red's project," Purple stated as he floated out of the room.

Invader Garth quickly followed him. Purple listened to him mumble a few things. A sigh left his lips once they reached a room. There were Irken symbols warning all to stay away.

"Tallest Red has strictly ordered us not to release any information on his project," Invader Garth warily stated.

Purple's eyes widened at this and then narrowed. He punched in a code on the keypad. It flashed red and denied him entrance. Purple repeatedly tried again and was constantly denied his entry. He growled and punched the keypad with anger.

"I am Tallest…open the door!" Purple shouted as he glared down at the Invader.

"I can't!" Invader Garth protested.

Purple's scowl turned to a dark look of anger. He picked the Irken up by the antennae and glowered at him. The smaller Irken shook in fear as Purple glowered.

"You disobey a Tallest?" Purple challenged.

"I _can't_ disobey Tallest Red!" Garth stuttered.

"You think he holds more power then _me_?" Purple challenged.

"Yes…no…_maybe_," Garth stuttered.

"_You think you can disobey me?"_ Purple calmly asked.

"No my Tallest," Garth quickly said.

"Then open the door," Purple calmly ordered.

"I can't," Garth protested, pleaded.

"If you don't…you'll be right alongside the humans," Purple darkly promised.

"I can't," Garth firmly declared.

Purple sighed and turned the Irken around. He roughly pulled his PAK off and tossed it. A clink was heard and Purple held the panicking Irken. Purple counted the minutes and dropped Garth back to the ground when there was less then a minute. The Invader was too retarded to do anything now. Purple dusted his hands off and turned to the keypad. He quickly began typing in random numbers. His PAK sent him different sequences as he continued to hack into the system. The keypad flashed red and the door quickly opened with a hiss. He grinned and waited for the smoke to clear. It was more of a white mist.

'Cold,' Purple mused as he floated inside the room.

The room sent chills through his warm body. Computers lined the walls and he wondered exactly what this room is. No one was inside the room, so it couldn't be that important. Yet, it held its own code without Purple's knowledge. A sob caught his attention and he noticed another door at the end of the wide room. Purple floated over to the door and opened. The room was big and it traveled below ground. Thousands of tubes lined the walls and his eyes narrowed. Two scientists had a young girl with them. Her skin was tinged blue from the fridge air. They dragged her naked body along the ground.

Purple silently watched them as they dragged her along. She hit one of them and the guard quickly turned around and backhanded her. Purple scowled at this and floated in the opposite direction. He gazed at the test subjects as he made his way to the main lab. Most Irken buildings held the same design. He glanced over his shoulder and then turned back to the door. He typed in Red's code and found that it easily opened. Purple floated inside the room and hovered in the middle.

'Disgusting,' Purple sneered as he gazed at everything.

He watched as the Irkens dissected humans and injected random serums into their bodies. Purple turned his attention away from that and found the scientist he was searching for. He could always gain answers from a fellow scientist; they had known each other long before Red.

"I see you're busy Mun," Purple calmly spoke.

Mun's antennae perked up at the voice and he quickly turned around. His red eyes blinked and he quickly wiggled his antennae and saluted Purple. Purple chuckled at the show of greeting. Mun stood at attention as Purple came closer and gazed at his work. Mun mostly worked with genetics when it came to any science. He didn't like technology.

"Greetings my Almighty Tallest," Mun softly said.

"What's going on down here?" Purple questioned.

"You always had a short attention span," Mun joked as Purple raised an antenna in question.

"What is Red making you work on?" Purple questioned as he ignored the comment. A few centuries of friendship had earned Mun some leniency.

"You mean _he_ hasn't told you?" Mun calmly asked with a grin.

"He spoke of adding new DNA to our combos," Purple replied.

"It's quite more then that," Mun assured as he pulled off his goggles.

"I don't know his 'big' plan, but I do know it isn't all about adding new DNA,"Purple assured with an amused voice.

"Do you have an idea?" Purple asked.

"We've known each other for a long time," Mun sighed.

"Yeah, you've been there for a while," Purple mumbled.

"I was the one to install your PAK with orders of Tallest Miyuki," Mun reminded.

"So?" Purple drawled.

"Red knows much, but not everything…he hides his ambitions," Mun whispered.

"He can't gain much…I mean we're controlled by the Control Brain," Purple scoffed.

"He craves power…he doesn't see things the same way as you. Red's PAK was programmed to be a ruler…an absolute ruler," Mun explained.

"Red's been a control freak, but he's a great Irken," Purple stated.

"Power can blind and cause many problems…do not trust him with any of your concerns," Mun pleaded.

"I could never tell him about my origins," Purple angrily whispered.

"I was there when you were born…your mother was quite pretty," Mun assured.

"Was that before or after she had been killed?" Purple growled.

"You were the first live born Irken in who knows how long. It was disturbing, yet Tallest Miyuki spared you death," Mun mused.

"I know," Purple sighed.

"You and Red are growing apart," Mun stated.

"No," Purple mumbled.

"He seeks power and perfection and you…well I know you just wish to survive," Mun softly mocked.

"I've always wished to survive, but so many things affect me," Purple growled.

"I remember those times, but you must understand that the PAK doesn't affect you the same way as it does us," Mun reminded.

"Those pheromones had Irkens weirdly staring at me," Purple muttered with a frown.

"I know what Tallest Miyuki sought, but you must remember that we all hide things," Mun continued.

"Do you think it would be possible to put an end to the PAK?" Purple questioned.

"Why not? You're a living example," Mun encouraged with a grin.

"Red may end up killing us with this new DNA, and our current DNA is quite old," Purple spoke. "If we could remove the PAKs we could introduce a survival system much like these humans."

"I believe you're referring to reproducing," Mun smugly pointed out.

"Our race is doomed either way, so why not my way?" Purple questioned.

"How do you plan this?" Mun inquired.

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here…it's creepy and I want a sandwich," Purple announced.

"Good luck," Mun mumbled as Purple vanished through the door.

* * *

Purple wandered the Irken base with many thoughts in his head. He didn't wish to return to the Massive quite yet. Confusion racked his mind as she scowled. He floated into a small vending area and scowled at the salutes he received. Purple could admit that he grew tired of the mindless worship that he received. He wanted to be leader because he had done something great. There were no great achievements that bared the name Purple; no one would remember him. He sat down and pondered this as he tossed a nacho into his mouth. He leisurely chewed as he wondered what he could do to be a worthy leader. 

'There has to be something,' Purple angrily thought.

Purple gazed at the PAKs and began to think. The Irken race was perfection when it came to war and Invading, but was that life. He knew that they didn't experience the same things as him. His PAK filled him with knowledge and converted atmospheres, but he didn't need it to live. The PAK didn't surprises his emotions or his urges. He groaned as he remembered all the embarrassing moments. His head fell into his palm as he remembered those times. He only acted stupid so his moments would just be labeled as stupid. It was perfect and degrading at the same time.

'If I could expand on this PAKless idea then I might be able to save our race,' Purple reasoned.

* * *

Author's Note:

It would be nice if they could have kids...sigh...but that topic is going to be left alone for now...sigh...  
I know there needs to be more Dib and he will come into the story around chapter 10 or eleven I can't decide! I keep wanting to write about Red since he does something horrible  
Red: makes me the jerk  
Author: But your so cute as a jerk!  
That's it for now...  
This chapter was edited by Invader Iza  
I could just imagine the slogans for galatic conquest...


	7. Infected

"You've grown on me like a disease."

* * *

Infected

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz sighed as she rolled over in bed. Her face was level with Zim's face. His eyes were closed and his breathing appeared even. She wondered if he was asleep. Her features relaxed and then settled into a slight frown. Her hand rose up and she carefully traced his features. A part of her resented him for being Irken, but she knew that wasn't his fault. She couldn't blame him for what his race was doing. Gaz didn't care about this planet, but she wondered why she would fight to save the humans. She knew Zim fought because she fought. Gaz still didn't understand why she fought; maybe it was because people believed in her. 

'No one's believed in me before,' Gaz thought as Zim scooted down under the covers. His antennae poked out and rested on the pillow.

Gaz traced them and sighed in thought. It seemed as if she had developed a habit of sighing. Zim began to stir and she went to pull her hand away. His hand shot out from the covers and gently gripped her wrist. He pulled her closer and held her much like a stuffed doll. Gaz smiled at this, she would never show this much affection in public. His hand released her wrist and buried his face in her neck. Gaz closed her eyes as she felt his lips brush her skin. His hands worked their way up her nightgown and he carefully ran his claws along her body.

"Good morning," Gaz calmly said.

"Morning," Zim replied. His words vibrated against her shoulder.

Zim sat up and his antenna twitched. Gaz raised an eyebrow in question. He remained silent and began to darkly grin. Gaz's other eyebrow rose as he turned to her and smirked.

"What is it?" Gaz questioned.

"The rooms around us are empty," Zim replied.

A beep sounded and she turned her gaze to the dresser. A loud boom was heard and she grabbed the communicator. She pressed a button and ordered someone to speak.

"Haven number 23 has been captured," the declared.

Gaz remained silent and blinked. She let the small communicator drop to her side. It was only a matter of time before they all fell. Gaz steeled her emotions and brought the communicator to her mouth.

"Are there any survivors?" Gaz questioned.

"The base was just blown up, but most humans have been take to the storage cells."

"Have Skoodge find the location," Gaz ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Didn't Haven 23 have the remaining military?" Zim questioned.

"Haven 23 housed the remnants of most governments," Gaz softly answered.

Gaz quickly stood up and tore the nightgown from her body. She quickly pulled on her suit and waited for it to adjust. Zim stood up and she glanced at him. She smirked at his boxers before she made eye contact. He blinked and then reached for his suit.

"I have a feeling that you're going to do something stupid," Zim sighed.

"Then why follow me?" Gaz challenged.

"You've grown on me like a _disease_," Zim admitted.

"Igit," Gaz mumbled as they stepped outside of their room.

"Such terms of endearment," Sara sighed as she walked toward them.

"What are you doing here _human_?" Zim questioned with a suspicious gaze.

"I could ask the same Irken," Sara bitterly stated.

"Why are you here?" Gaz interrupted.

"I've perfected your project," Sara replied.

"You did?" Gaz questioned in doubt.

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out something similar to a water gun. Zim began to laugh at the thing.

"That's _pathetic_!" Zim laughed.

Sara growled and pointed the weapon at Zim. Her finger pulled the trigger with ease. A blue bubble floated from the gun and shot at Zim. It covered his body and molded to his form. The bubble quickly hardened leaving him immobile.

"How'd you do it?" Gaz questioned as she gazed at Zim.

"The bubble wasn't working on the dummies because the reaction was delayed. It was working before, but you just needed to add heat to gain a reaction," Sara calmly explained.

"That explains it," Gaz mumbled.

"It will also melt off leaving the hostage unharmed," Sara added.

Gaz tapped in a code to her suit and it engulfed her hands. Violet energy gathered around her hands and she pressed them to Zim's form. The case around Zim began to melt and she laughed as he yelped. The bubble left a sting if you weren't careful.

"I'm going to kill you," Zim threatened Sara.

"Zim and Gaz, we need you at the main bay!" Skoodge's voice interrupted them from the communicator.

"I'll be back to finish you," Zim promised.

Sara shrugged and watched them walk away. Zim and Gaz quickly made their way to the main bay. She didn't know why they didn't call it a meeting room, and Zim could care less about the name. Soldiers were gathered in the room watching the screen above Skoodge with interest. It was footage from the security cameras at Haven 23. Gaz and Zim remained impassive as they watched the destruction. Many grimaced at the violence as blood coated the screen they were watching. The footage ended and went fuzzy.

"Damn Irkens," a man muttered.

Zim ignored the words knowing that he would be the center for taunts once more. He really didn't to start any fights at this moment. Gaz gazed at the screen until Skoodge promptly shut it off.

"We can't sit back any longer!" A voice roared.

"If we're going to die we might as well fight the bastards!" Another voice declared.

"We don't stand a chance," Gaz declared as angry glares turned to her.

"We know that we're going to die…but we should _fight_!" A female argued.

"Those Irkens weren't normal," Zim pointed out as Skoodge nodded in agreement.

"They were vicious," Skoodge mumbled.

"The Armada is planning something, we can't afford to march into battle blind!" Gaz shouted as she glared at them.

"Why should we listen to someone that sleeps with the enemy?"

"She could be waiting to turn us into them!"

"Never should have trusted as Irken lover…"

"_Silence_!" Zim growled. The room went silent, but glares were sent his way. "If you wish to go and fight…then leave."

Gaz glanced at him in shock. Men picked up their weapons and began to leave. Many remained in their spots in confusion.

* * *

Red chuckled as he gazed at the destruction of the human base. The fire licked at the corpses. It danced around the buildings and slowly put him in a trance. Red floated off the ship and into the destruction. There were no threats that could oppose him. His eyes locked on the Irkens that were currently being taken back to their base. It seemed as if the new DNA had some rather nasty results. Red waved over a guard as spoke as the guard quickly saluted him. 

"How is Elite Group number 36 doing?" Red questioned.

"They're hearing voices and seeing things sir," the guard replied.

"I see," Red sighed in a bit of disappointment. "Make sure their ship blows up."

The guard nodded and ran off to do his job. Red gazed at the destruction and figured that his walk to perfection would be coated in blood. He darkly smirked and realized that he would enjoy that walk.

Group 36 was the first group to receive the new DNA; one failure wouldn't stop him. He knew that he would encounter trials along the way, but he would overcome those trials. Two guards ran over to escort him back onto the ship. He sighed and went to turn around. His crimson eyes caught sight of movement and he scowled. A human pushed off debris from his body and aimed a weapon at Red. His hand shook as he struggled to keep aim. The guard to Red's left took aim and Red snatched the weapon from the guard. Red fired and laughed as he watched the human's skull explode.

The flames reflected in his eyes and he threw the weapon back to the guard before he floated into the ship. He wiped his eyes of the mirthful tears and smirked. Red wished that Purple was here to see this. He boarded the ship and ordered the technician to open the windshield. Red watched as the remaining Invaders gathered the living humans. They would be sent to the labs for research.

"Perfect," Red softly whispered.

"Sir, we have a transmission from Almighty Tallest Purple," a communication officer announced.

"Answer it," Red snapped.

Purple appeared on a small screen in front of Red. He was grinning and Red scowled. Red had been wondering where his other half had been. Usually Purple would be around complaining about how bored he was.

"Where are you and what are you doing?" Red grumbled.

"I'm at a base and I'm talking to you," Purple answered, he knew that would piss Red off.

"I can see that," Red growled.

"Anyways, I'm going to stay at the testing labs for a few days…got some things to do," Purple explained.

"What things? You never do anything," Red muttered under his breath. Purple caught this and scowled.

"_Things_…I have things to do," Purple angrily said.

"Fine, just don't mess anything up," Red warned.

"I'm not _pathetic_, I can do stuff," Purple replied with a scowl.

"Never would have guessed," Red laughed.

"When I get back up there I'm going to kick your…" Purple trailed off when he heard a beep. He blinked and then scowled at Red before he cut off the transmission. Red frowned and shrugged.

Purple turned to a technician and waited for an answer.

"Transmission from Zeta," the technician carefully said.

"Zeta…there's no planet Zeta," Purple mused.

"The transmission is prerecorded," the technician informed.

"Play it," Purple ordered.

Purple's eyes narrowed and his antennae rose in confusion. A young man with sickle styled hair appeared on the scene. The man enthusiastically waved and smiled.

"Hey Gaz!"

'Gaz…that's Zim's human,' Purple mused as he watched the boy continue to wave. 'That's the human that bothered Zim and pissed off Red.'

"Sorry I haven't stopped by to visit…but I've been busy," Dib spoke as he winked.

"He mated his enemy's sister…that's stupid," Purple grumbled.

"I wanted to let you know that we encountered a group of extraterrestrial idiots…they call themselves The Resisty," Dib informed with a laugh.

'The Resisty…'

"I remember them!" Purple shouted out. The technicians scooted away from Purple since he was talking to himself.

"I talked to them and they told me about all their idiotic ideas to fight the Armada…really dumb if you ask me," Dib grumbled.

"Get to the point," a feminine voice demanded.

"Anyways…we've figured out a way to release the Irkens from their Paks without entirely killing them," Dib stated.

Dib was pulled out of the way and he yelped as the screen shook. Purple watched in confusion. The screen refocused and Purple dropped his soda. Tak stood there with bright amethyst eyes and a smirk. She turned away from the camera and Purple caught sight of her Pakless back.

"You're brother rambles too much…but in brief, we have allies against the Armada," Tak quickly said.

"They're crazy!" A male voice shouted.

"Shut up Klavier!" Tak growled as her fists clenched.

"Never!" Klavier screamed.

"You're wasting time!" Dib shouted.

"We tried to contact you, but communication was blocked…we need to speak to you about this new information so hurry up and reply," Tak seriously said.

Tak was pushed out of the way and Dib appeared again.

"Love ya sis…these aliens are so cool!" Dib declared with a huge grin.

_"DIB AND TAK ARE LOVE MONKEYS!"_ Klavier screamed.

The taller Irken appeared on screen and Purple paled. He could clearly see the lack of Pak and height. The Irken blinked his green eyes and waved at the screen.

"I'll kill _you_!" Tak declared.

"_We aren't love monkeys!_" Dib shouted back.

"_Help me!_" Klavier shouted as he ran off.

The transmission ended and Purple continued to blink every few minutes. Purple gazed at the screen in slight confusion.

'Pakless Irkens…tall Irkens,' Purple thought.

"Transmission had ended, should it be sent to Almighty Tallest Red?" The technician questioned.

"Delete it," Purple ordered.

"Yes Sir," the technician replied.

Purple watched as it was deleted and began to grin. This proved that Irkens could live without the Pak. He wondered how the Empire would react to this. If they could be Pakless how would society as they know it change. These Irkens on Zeta could be the key to save their race. Purple reached into his pants and pulled out a bag of chips. He would have to munch on this new information for a while.

"If anything about this message gets out to Red…I'll make you hurt, I'll make you hurt bad," Purple calmly said with a dark grin.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I'm sorry the update was long, but I'm doing one-shots featuring Dib so I can work on his character and how I will portray him. I've also had alot of Homework.  
Please review and I'll update soon!


	8. Suicide

"Pain assures you that you still alive moments before death."

* * *

Suicide

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz watched as the men stepped outside the safety of the barrier. She knew that they were going to their death. It had been about three days since they decided to leave. They were preparing to leave and she felt dread in her heart. Zim reached out and took her hand. Her hand instinctively squeezed his hand. She wanted to stop them, but she had a feeling nothing would. Gaz knew that their logic was wrong. A hundred men could never hope to dent the Armada. A man tucked a water bottle in his pocket and she looked away from them.

"They make their own decisions," Mark assured.

"Even if I hate the green bean Irken," Sara began as Zim glared at her. "I wouldn't march to my death."

"I won't have their deaths on _my_ hands," Gaz darkly mumbled as she pulled away from Zim and vanished into the base.

* * *

Red laughed as he watched his new soldiers march to greet the humans. It was pathetic that they thought they stood a chance. He smirked and decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to test the new soldiers. Their DNA had fully been reconfigured without any complications. They stood at perfect attention and he grinned. The group that he had given perfection to, were the Irkens that stood out above the others. He knew that they deserved the gift of perfection that he could only give. They no longer had to fear anything that human's had to offer.

There were only six soldiers at the moment, and he figured that would be all that he would need for now. They held no empathy and would not take mercy upon the doomed humans. These soldiers were the perfect killing machines and nothing would stop them. No anger to cloud their judgment, they felt no pain, so any of their fighting wouldn't be interrupted, and they were immune to everything. His immune system had been fixed. Invaders were emotionless before, but these Invaders were nothing more then blank slates.

'My empire will be perfect…no more flaws,' Red victoriously thought.

"The soldiers are ready," the voice echoed over the intercom.

"Show no mercy," Red replied as he watched.

The humans held their weapons and he began to chuckle. He swiped a soda from a technician without his gaze wavering. They ripped through the humans easily and he frowned. It was too easy in his opinion. He took a gulp of the soda and watched a human toss water at the Irkens. Red blinked and began to laugh as the man was tron to death. He smirked and turned the monitor off; there was nothing more to see. Red tapped his thin finger against the metal of his suit in thought. Something within him was unsatisfied.

* * *

Gaz glared at her reflection in the mirror and didn't blink. She wanted to know why she had to deal with this. Death counts were something that she didn't want on her hands. She had never asked to be a leader or looked upon as something more then a demented teen. Her teeth grinded together and she splashed water at the mirror. They kept dying and every night she dealt with it. She would sign the body over to a love one and let them decide what to do with the ashes. Gaz would watch as the woman or man broke down in front of her.

She wondered if they cried for the lost of their love, or the fact of knowing that they soon would follow. Gaz clenched the sink and her fingers turned white. There had to be a way to stop all this death.

'Damn it Dib…why aren't you here?' Gaz thought.

In some ways, she resented her bother. He was the one that was blissfully unaware that they were clones and currently under attack. Gaz shut her eyes and blocked out the hateful look that glared back in the mirror. He should be the one here, it had been his dream to protect the world not hers. The bathroom door slid open and she didn't bother to open her eyes or acknowledge him. She knew it was Zim.

"What do you want?" Gaz questioned.

"They're all dead," Zim calmly replied.

"I don't care," Gaz coldly replied.

"Then why are you in here…sulking?" Zim dryly challenged.

"I'm not _sulking_," Gaz gritted out.

"And I'm not green," Zim mumbled.

"Go…leave me alone," Gaz calmly ordered.

"You can't order _Zim_ around," Zim firmly said as he glared at her.

"Get out of my bathroom…_alien_," Gaz hissed.

She knew it was harsh. The emotion behind her words even stung her. Gaz wondered why so much resentment was leaking out. The anger in the small bathroom caused her to tense. Gaz quickly turned around and glared at him. Her eyes drifted to his clenching fists and she smirked.

"Want to hit me?" Gaz darkly asked. "Do it."

Zim continued to glare at her and her eyebrows furrowed. His antennae were flat against his head and she swore that he would be red if possible.

"That's all you Irkens know…violence…_just_ _hit_ _me_!" Gaz shouted.

"You want pain?" Zim growled as he raised his hand.

"_Do it_," Gaz urged.

Zim quickly reached up and ran a finger along her cheek. A dark chuckle escaped his lips and he backed away. Gaz continued to glare at him.

"You have no reason to hate me _human_," Zim smugly assured. "I've done nothing to you."

"Liar," Gaz growled.

"I don't need to prove to you or anyone my nature. If I hit you…it'll prove every distorted view you have right," Zim continued as the bathroom door opened again.

"I hate you," Gaz softly said.

"Hate me if you want too…but I don't hate you," Zim finished and walked out of the bathroom.

The door slammed shut and she was left alone in her own silence. Her amber eyes turned back to the mirror and she scowled. Her right hand balled up and she punched the mirror. Glass shattered and dug into her flesh as she growled her frustration.

* * *

Anticipation flowed through his veins as he traveled down the testing halls. He would see every human tied to a table with an Irken scientist working on them. Red chuckled at the chained human. He was still awake, but the Irken was cutting into him. The gag kept his screams from traveling outside the building. The grunts of pain and muffled shrieks of terror were music to his ears. Red laughed when the human's eyes rolled back and his body went limp. It would only be a matter of time before everything would be dead or under his control.

"We have enough research to complete our Immunity on the whole race," the scientist stated.

"Wonderful," Red purred.

"What should we do with the rest of the humans?" The scientist questioned.

"Just kill them," Red coldly said.

"Sir?" The scientist warily said.

"Is it too hard to understand?" Red questioned with fake sincerity.

"No sir," the scientist quickly assured.

"Then what's the problem?" Red questioned.

"It seems...a bit…"

"Go on…I won't get upset," Red assured with a growing smile.

"It seems _extreme_," the scientist finished.

Red laughed at this and shook his head.

"It would be _extreme_ if I tossed you in with the humans for saying _that_," Red calmly said as the scientist paled.

Red smirked as he put his hand on the Irken's shoulder. He gazed down at the Irken in a scolding manner.

"But I'm not _that_ cruel," Red assured.

"You're not cruel," the scientist readily agreed.

"I know," Red sighed, "and that's why I'm only going to burn the flesh from your body."

The Irken paled and Red pushed him away. He fell into the arms of a guard with a look of terror on his face.

"This isn't fair!" The scientist shouted.

"Relax…or better yet…don't relax. The pain you feel will assure you moments before death that you're still alive," Red stated as he smirked.

Red closed his eyes and relished the screams of terror that he heard. It temporarily satisfied the void within him. The scientist was rebelling against him by empathizing with the humans. It was treason and Red justified that his actions had been correct. The screams filled the rooms as soon as he gave orders to the kill the humans. He really did want a river of blood; it would defiantly terrify all who opposed him. Red nodded his head to the screams and counted all of them as he added them to his memory.

'Moments to remember,' Red blissfully thought.

Red's eyes partially opened and mused on something. He would have to say that he did have a desire. The earth being slowly destroyed was a bonus to his desire. He wanted to hear a scream. Red grinned as he imagined the feminine scream. It was already being created within his mind. He slowly thought of different ideas to gain the scream that he sought. He licked his lips and smirked. Red knew that he had already ruined her life by killing her father, it was satisfying, but it didn't quench his need. He needed to hear her scream. Red wanted her fear so thick he could taste it.

"I'm coming for you Gaz," Red darkly whispered as a chorus of horrid screams erupted. His antennae twitched with excitement.

* * *

Purple sat within the lab as he stared at the screen. He had finally made contact and now he didn't know if he was sure about his plan. Purple stood tall and glared at the figures on the screen. He figured that it wouldn't be good to appear weak.

"We normally don't make deals with…enemies," the voice carefully said.

"You're willing to give up a chance to beat the Armada?" Purple questioned in fake shock.

"We can't trust you," the voice clarified.

"I already know where you're at…if I wanted you dead you'd already be dead," Purple assured with a sly smile.

"Why do I listen to you?" The figure demanded as another figure shrugged.

"I'm sure your other allies would like to know about earth," Purple sighed with a smirk.

"I have neither accepted or declined this offer, but I must discuss it with the others."

"This offer would benefit you in the long run Lard Nar," Purple assured with another small smirk.

"I'll contact you with my decision after I discuss it with the others," Lard Nar assured.

Purple grinned at the little alien and shrugged. His goggle covered eyes blinked before he sighed. His horns slightly moved as he titled his head.

"I must have an answer soon…or else everything will be killed off on this planet," Purple declared before he cut the transmission.

'That went well,' Purple thought with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Zim and Gaz's relationship does seem weeks old...instead of a year...I noticed that too. It's hard to portray love in a character that doesn't display that emotion. I think their relationship is very hollow, it's more of-right place and right time-which isn't what love is. They do have a bond of caring...which will begin to develop into more. I think their love will be more companionate love then consummate love. They do have a physical relationship, but it doesn't seem very...emotional. I think Zim has more feelings of love then Gaz does at the moment.


	9. Pieces

"I never wanted to break us apart."

* * *

Pieces  


"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge blinked as he sat atop the table. He was too short to reach the table like normal, so he chose to sit atop of it. Skoodge pointed something out to the strange human female and she scowled. He noticed that her work increased and the growl continued to lowly carry on. Skoodge sighed and remained silent once more. He studied the girl in curiosity as she furiously worked on her project. The girl cursed and smacked the project away from her. Herpupils narrowed and she covered her eyes with her palms. Elbows on the table, she sat there looking broken.

Skoodge raised his left antenna in confusion. He had been watching Sara ever since she came to the base. She worked hard and sought the destruction of all Irkens. The way she glared at him and Zim showed that she loathed his race. Skoodge watched as her hand slid under the black veil and traced something. He wondered what was under that veil. Skoodge figured he wouldn't understand the reasons why these humans acted strange. Her pale eyes opened and turned to stare at him. He tensed when her gaze landed on him and relaxed when he realized it was a true gaze and not glare.

"Why are you always following me?" Sara tiredly asked. Skoodge blinked when he realized that she had spoken to him.

"I don't know," Skoodge replied with a shrug. He mentally hit himself for sounding stupid.

"Can you answer something for me?" Sara softly questioned.

"Sure," Skoodge quickly replied.

"I've watched the other humans taunt you…why don't you do something about it?" Sara questioned.

Skoodge remained silent and sadly smiled. Being picked on was something he was too. The Tallest had degraded him despite his accomplishments. He should want revenge and be angry, but he couldn't find it in himself to be angry or want revenge.

"You mean to ask…why don't I _kill_ them," Skoodge rephrased as Sara's pupils widened in surprise.

"No…yes," Sara admitted.

"You think that all Irkens are killers…you're absolutely right," Skoodge stated. "We invade planets…kill off species and take no mercy upon them."

"Then why not take care of the taunts?" Sara stressed.

"Just because I can do something, doesn't mean it's right that I do it," Skoodge answered as her pupils narrowed.

"So you don't want to hurt them?" Sara questioned.

"I'd like to hurt them…I'd like to hurt everyone that hurt me…make them feel what I feel on the inside," Skoodge corrected.

"Why not, do it." Sara softly urged.

"It wouldn't be right…I won't sink down to their level," Skoodge firmly said as his hand clenched.

Skoodge's antennae rose as he stared at Sara in confusion. Her eyes were shut and she was giggling. The soft, even giggle startled him. He had heard laughter around the base, but it was rare. Sara put a hand to her already covered mouth and shook her head.

"Skoodge, I think you've sunk as far as you can," Sara replied with a chuckle.

"Haha, pick on the short guy," Skoodge mumbled.

"I don't mean it to be mean…it just sounded funny," Sara explained.

"You said my name," Skoodge pointed out with a smile. "I didn't think you even knew it."

"Yeah…well you aren't that bad," Sara grumbled as her eyes avoided him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Skoodge asked.

"Sure…why not?" Sara mused.

"Why do you wear that head covering?" Skoodge questioned.

Sara sighed and raised her hand to pick at the material. Her eyes lowered to the black cloth and she sighed again.

"I'm ugly…I need to cover the sin that I carry," Sara softly said.

"We all do bad things, but there's no need to cover your face for it," Skoodge replied.

"My insides are so ugly…so everything is ugly," Sara reasoned.

"What did you do to merit such a thought?" Skoodge questioned in confusion.

"I'm selfish," Sara answered. "When the Invaders came for my family I hid and ignored their screams."

Skoodge remained silent as she covered her eyes with her palms again. He could her the soft sniffle. Her voice became shaky as she pressed her palms into her eyes a bit harder.

"I could have helped them…but I hid and listened to them get killed," Sara shakily said. "I could have grabbed my sister and hid her with me…but I left her in the crib."

"You followed your instincts," Skoodge tried to reason.

"I'm better then an animal…I should have died with them if I couldn't save them," Sara growled as her fist hit the table.

"I've watched many species…and you just followed your instincts because you couldn't reason. It isn't your fault that you have a will to survive," Skoodge spoke.

"I'm evil…I'm selfish…I'm such a horrible person," Sara stated as her tears hit the table.

Skoodge awkwardly shifted from side to side. He had never seen sorrow such as Sara's. He had seen anger, fear, joy, but not this type of sadness.

"What if you just…remove the covering?" Skoodge questioned.

"I can't!" Sara gasped.

"Why? Is it attached to you?" Skoodge questioned.

"It will only come off once I find peace," Sara softly said.

"Until you find peace…can I help you with your project?" Skoodge hopefully asked as he pointed to the object in her hand. Sara looked to Skoodge and blinked before she offered the object to him.

* * *

Gaz sat in the little cafeteria they had. She could easily smell the stink the Salisbury steak released. It wasn't even real meat; she assumed it was a soy product. Her fingers tapped against the plastic of the table and she held a real expression of sorrow. It had been three days since she had seen Zim. After the bathroom fight, he had not come to their room in the night. She didn't even catch him in the different labs or food areas. Gaz had went to the ships and checked for him, he wasn't there. She let her forehead rest on the table and embraced the feel of the cool plastic.

'It wasn't even a real fight,' Gaz growled as her fists clenched.

She wondered if she had pushed him to far. It had always been a bit of game to her. She would like to see how far she could push him. It never occurred to her that she could really hurt his feelings.

'Zim…feelings?' Gaz thought with a laugh.

Her features tensed and she smacked herself in the face.

'I'm such an ass,' Gaz growled.

She pushed away from the table and left the cafeteria. Zim really did have feelings for and she had ignored them. Her features softened and her eyes slightly opened as she continued her search for Zim. The hate she held for the Irkens slowly traveled onto Zim. It was wrong of her to release any anger onto him. She realized that she had begun to judge him based on his race. Her scowl returned when she realized she was more human then she had first thought. Gaz gritted her teeth and growled when she realized what she had to do.

'I have to…apologize,' Gaz dreadfully thought. 'I did mean to hurt him…but I didn't really want to.'

* * *

Purple traveled through the Massive hoping to reach his small quarters. He had work to do and didn't want to see Red now. When he had come back from the labs Purple had met Red. The bloodlust in his eyes was slightly disturbing. Purple had silently left Red to his musings.

"Where are _you_ off too?" Red questioned.

Purple's antennae stood straight up as he heard the voice. It had drastically changed. There was no humor in his voice. His voice was deeper, darker; it traveled through his body. It was a voice of madness, calm, that left you in a false security. Purple watched as Red floated into the light of the halls. His crimson eyes were half lidded and he displayed a serene calm. If Purple didn't know better, he'd say that Red reached some inner peace.

"I'm going to my room," Purple calmly answered as his antennae lowered.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_…how can you lie to your co-ruler?" Red questioned with a growing smirk.

"How is going to my room a lie?" Purple questioned with a dry look.

"I know what you've been up to Purple and…_it_ _hurts_ _me_," Red admitted with a fake look of hurt as he raised his hand to where his heart would be.

"Really?" Purple doubtfully questioned.

"I know the road to perfection is hard…but it's something that I must do," Red began. "Even if I have to get rid of _those_ who stand in _my_ way."

"Are you threatening me?" Purple growled.

Red floated over to Purple and circled him. He stood behind him and grinned madly. His mouth was at the right side of Purple's head.

"You were always so dense…it was adorable," Red calmly growled.

Purple quickly floated forward and turned to face Red. The twisted grin on his face turned Purple's fear to anger.

"Are you trying to destroy the empire?" Purple growled.

Red's features darkened as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"_The empire is dead_…it is nothing _but_ defected soldiers who are weak. I'm rebuilding the empire from the ashes. The Irkens will rise and be even greater," Red passionately explained.

"I think you blew a circuit in your Pak," Purple pointed out with a grin.

Red growled and quickly floated over to Purple. Their faces were inches apart.

"Friendship means nothing when I destroy the flawed Irkens," Red hissed before he floated off into the darkness.

Purple hovered in the same spot before he shook his head and floated back the way he came. He was going to go to the bridgeto see the status on earth. His plan wouldn't work if he couldn't get his key players into position. Purple arrived on the bridge and his mouth dropped when he already saw Red there and giving orders.

"Tonight we destroy those humans!" Red declared.

Purple watched in confusion. It seemed that insanity kept you going. Red turned his crimson eyes to Purple and smirked.

'I never wanted to break us apart,' Red thought with little remorse.

If he could create perfection then the lost of one friend wasn't that great. He could easily program the memory of Purple out of his Pak. Red turned his gaze back out the window and laughed. He would get his scream and he would enjoy the sound of her voice before he choked the life out of her body.

Purple watched as ships launched out toward the human base. He floated to stand by Red's side and gazed at the oncoming destruction.

"Look at the perfection," Red whispered. "Those six soldiers will do what a hundred Invaders could never do."

Purple narrowed his eyes and left the area. Red chuckled andwatched Purple leave. He then left the bridge and floated to the transportation center. The technician saluted and Red didn't even acknowledge the Irken.

"Beam me down to earth," Red ordered. He wanted to watch the destruction first-hand.

* * *

Author's Note:

I agree that Gaz is being a Bitch, she tries to act detached from everything; which doesn't work.  
Zim and Gaz's relationship is going to be make it or be broken within the next few chapters...Red will also learn a few things...I don't plan to kill him off...he's too much of a cute-evil-jerk to be done awaywith. I have major plans for Red, oh such plans do I have. I can't help but chuckle at my plans. It will all be revealed within the next chapter.  
Please remember to review 


	10. Switch

Fortune cookie says: If you think this is small, then you obliviously haven't been in bed with a mosquito…

* * *

Switch

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge easily handed Sara a small screwdriver. He watched her eyes narrow in concentration. Skoodge pointed something out and she nodded. They had been working on a small computer drive. It had blown a fuse and it needed to be repaired. Sara wiped the sweat from her palms on a white sheet and grinned.

"We did it," Sara calmly said, she wasn't use to using the word 'we'.

"I told you I could help," Skoodge replied with a grin.

"Whatever," Sara grumbled as Skoodge smiled at her.

"Want to go get a soda?" Skoodge questioned as her eyes widened in confusion.

"Sure," Sara answered before she could protest.

Spending time with the Irken had made her realize a few things. Hate for a race could easily be changed when you met the right person to change your views. She still struggled to hate him, and yet she couldn't. Skoodge had always been kind to her despite her harsh words. His actions touched her and pissed her off at the same time. She had finally just given up and talked to him. He turned out to be more intelligent then most of the humans at the base. A loud explosion sounded and the generator quickly turned off. Red emergency lights flashed over their forms in warning.

* * *

Gaz frowned as she walked down the halls. She hadn't been able to find Zim and it bothered her. Gaz sighed and realized that she really did miss his company. She missed his rants, his touch, and just his Zimness.

'_Oh_ _no_…I'm using his words,' Gaz thought as her eyes shot open.

Gaz turned around and smacked into cold metal. Before she could fall, a hand reached out and grasped her form. Thin fingers wrapped around her wrist as she looked up at the person.

"Why, hello Gaz," the dark voice greeted her.

* * *

Zim frowned as he watched the red emergency lights come on. He had heard the generator shut down. Zim figured that laser breaching the barrier and blowing up the lab with the generator was the cause. He stood up and left the small the closet he had been in. Zim stepped back as people pushed pass him. Women were gathering their children and running for shelter.

'Where's Gaz?' Zim thought as he began to push his way down the halls.

"Where's Gaz?" Zim demanded as he grabbed the nearest human.

"The Invaders entered in the North section…Gaz is there," the human hurriedly explained.

Zim dropped the human and took off running. It seemed that no one would be willing to help her. Zim pushed against the crowd as they ran the opposite way.

"Hey green bean!" Sara shouted.

Zim looked her way and caught the object she threw. He stared at the small dot size balls in curiosity. Zim looked up to her in question.

"They'll cause a surge and short out an Irkens PAK for a few seconds," Skoodge assured.

Zim looked back to Sara and Skoodge in shock. He was sitting on her shoulders. Zim shook his head and wondered if he was hallucinating again. He figured he was hallucinating. Zim took off running toward the North section with Sara and Skoodge close behind.

* * *

Purple scowled as he wandered the Massive. There was nothing more to do then just wander. He really didn't want to watch the destruction of another race. Purple sighed as he his communicator went off. He reached into his pants and pulled out the small communicator. A mini transparent screen popped up and he grinned.

"Where's my sister?"

"I see that the Resisty has informed you," Purple calmly said.

"Where's Gaz?" Dib gritted out.

"She's safe…for _now_," Purple assured.

"I want to know what's been going on, and if you lie…I will find out the truth," Dib assured.

"Pfff…that sounded so cliché," Klavier groaned.

"Shut up!" Tak hissed.

"I want information too," Purple stated.

"Fine," Dib agreed.

"Would you be willing to get close to the Armada?" Purple questioned with a neutral face.

"Lard Nar explained that you wish to form an…alliance," Dib carefully said.

"I'm not one to look out for others…but I don't want to be the last of my race. The Irkens are close to dying out, our DNA is old and soon it won't be enough to form smeets," Purple explained.

"_Ha, this is hilarious!_ Your _mighty_ empire is about to fall because of your own stupidity," Dib mocked.

Purple scowled at this and replied, "You have _two_ options. Help me free the Irkens of the control brains, or simply watch Red kill your sister and planet."

"What condition is the planet in?" Dib seriously asked.

"Earth is already dead. The toxins in it will never vanish from it," Purple assured.

Dib thought this over with a grave look. He was pulled out of the way and Tak appeared on screen. Her mouth was set in a straight line as she gazed at Purple. He grinned at her remembering her attempt to foil Zim.

"We have a way to take down the control brains, but we have to get close enough to one," Tak explained.

"I can figure that out," Purple responded. Klavier snorted in the background.

"I don't trust you with what we have…this must be done by Zim or Gaz," Tak firmly said.

"They'll never get close enough to a control brain," Purple said with a chuckle.

"Find a way to get them close," Tak growled.

"They'd never trust me either," Purple reasoned.

"That's easy!" Dib said. "Mention The Curse of the Shadowhog to Gaz."

'Shadowhog?' Purple thought in confusion.

"How many humans are left?" Dib questioned as the screen focused on him.

"We currently have ten thousand in the cryolabs…the rest have been purged," Purple replied.

Dib held his chin in thought. Purple calmly hovered in the area waiting to finalize this deal.

"We have a ship that can hold the humans. I want those humans," Dib declared as Purple nodded.

"Understandable," Purple replied with a shrug.

"I'll enter earth's orbit in about six days, by then I want the humans moved onto that ship…then I'll give you the weapon to destroy the control brain," Dib explained.

"Red's planning to destroy the remaining humans…you better hurry," Purple sang.

"Hold it off or else…"

"Just hurry…I can easily do this _without_ your _useless_ group," Purple declared.

"If you could do it without us…then why'd you ask for help?" Klavier questioned as he pushed Dib out of the way.

Purple fumed as Klavier kept repeating 'huh'. Purple felt his antennae twitch in anger as Klavier began to laugh.

"Hey," Klavier suddenly whispered.

"I'm going to make you hurt," Purple darkly promised.

"You look like Googia," Klavier whispered as his eyes glazed over in memory.

"We'll contact you once we enter your galaxy," Tak assured as she pushed Klavier away from the screen.

The transmission ended and Purple blinked. Mun had mentioned that the Irken female had been called Googia. He wondered if that Irken knew something about his past. Purple snapped out of his gaze and quickly floated down the halls to halt the extermination of humans.

'Red would never delay his plans,' Purple thought. 'Looks like I have to get Red out of the picture.'

* * *

Red grinned as he held onto Gaz. He had been waiting for this moment. The taste of victory was already in his mouth. He squeezed her wrist and wondered what he should do to her. She was in his grasp and he was too excited to think straight. He knew that he wouldn't kill her right away, which would leave an unsatisfied feeling. Red quickly grabbed her other wrist as she raised it to strike him. He chuckled and slammed her against the wall. A grunt of pain left her throat and he madly grinned.

"Too good," Red mumbled as he roughly held her.

"You've snapped…talking to yourself is never a good sign," Gaz mockingly warned.

Red snapped out of his thoughts and glared down at her. His features twisted into a scowl as he gazed at her. He loathed every fiber of her being. He detested that smirk upon her pink lips, he hated the way her hair reached her lower back, and he mostly despised the air of confidence she carried. Red couldn't understand how such a weak creature could carry an air of power. It wasn't right that she had such power.

"Invader Zig!" Red snapped.

"Yes, my Almighty Tallest Red," Zig saluted as he stepped up to Red.

"Wow, you have mindless drones," Gaz mocked with a soft laugh. Red shook her causing her head to thump against the wall.

"Invader Zig is what you help created. He is the first in my quest to obtain perfection," Red explained.

"You're speaking stupid," Gaz growled as she watched him fume.

"It's your fault that I'm here…it's your fault that I have to purge this pathetic race…your fault that I'm reshaping the Irken Empire," Red hissed as he brought his face closer to her.

"You're _insane_," Gaz gritted out.

"But I do owe you some gratitude," Red stated as she glared up at him. "If it wasn't for you then I would have never seen how weak my Empire was."

"If you're going to give me some long speech…then just skip it and kill me now," Gaz groaned as Red chuckled.

"Who _said_ that I was going to _kill_ you?" Red questioned. Gaz's eyes snapped open at this and gazed into his eyes. "Your father didn't want to die so quickly."

"Bastard," Gaz growled as she struggled to pull her wrist from his grip.

"Do you want to know what happened to your father?" Red mocked as she growled. "Do you?"

"I'll kill you!" Gaz shouted.

"Before we tore him open, we attached a PAK to him and downloaded most of his knowledge," Red began. "He did scream…we kept him awake as we attached everything to him."

_"Grrr…I'll get you!"_ Gaz threatened as she continued to struggle.

"You're immune system is almost perfect Gaz…your father knew this. This is why I've had my best scientists work upon your race," Red softly said as he grinned at her.

"You sick…"

"We've taken your species immunity and adapted it to ourselves…your DNA inspired me," Red continued.

"Twisted…"

"I'll adapt parts from every species to make the Irkens perfect…"

"Bitch," Gaz finished.

Red laughed at this and turned his gaze to the still saluting Invader Zig.

"I'll let you be the first to witness the rise of my new reign," Red decided to honor her. "Invader Zig, state your loyalty!"

Invader Zig dropped his hands to his side, wiggled his antennae before he looked directly into Red's eyes, and firmly recited his oath.

"I swear to thee, my Tallests,  
As leaders and commanders of the Irken Empire,  
Loyalty and bravery.  
I vow to thee and to superiors  
Whom thou shalt appoint  
Obedience unto death,  
With all my heart, mind and soul."

"Until death," Red said. "Now _go_ and serve the Empire!"

"Yes, my Almighty Tallest!" Invader Zig shouted. "Invaders move out!"

Gaz watched as the elite group of six entered the building and followed the path of the normal Invaders.

"_I'VE GOT TACOS!_" Gir happily shouted as he fell through the vent and landed on Red's head.

Red growled as he reached out to remove the machine. Gaz pulled out of his grip and moved out the way. Gir held the taco in one hand and held onto Red's antenna with another hand. He laughed as Red shook his head.

"Get a move on little Irken!" Gir laughed as he rode Red's head.

"_Get off!_" Red shouted.

"Aww, you're mad," Gir sighed. "_EAT THE TACO!_"

Red went to shout and Gir jammed the taco into his mouth. The Irken leader froze before he began to scream. Smoke began to pour out his mouth as he began to spit out the food. Gir chuckled and grabbed him. Red fell to the ground as he continued to purge his mouth of the horrible food. Gaz's eyes narrowed as she noticed his PAK. She dropped Gir and made a dash for his Pak. Her hands gripped it and she pulled.

"Gaz!" Zim shouted. "Come to _Zim_!"

She held the PAK in her hand and turned to find Zim. Sara and Skoodge were no longer behind him. They were helping the rest of the humans. Zim ran over to her and noticed the PAK in her hand. Red growled as he stood up and lunged for her. Zim quickly pulled her away and threw the little dots Sara had given him. Red yelped as electricity shot through his body. Gaz grinned at this and Gir chuckled as the electricity shocked him.

"Get out of their Gir!" Zim shouted.

"Okee-dokee!" Gir responded. His head opened and mini-moose floated out.

"Squeak."

Gir jumped on him and they took off floating.

"I was going to make you a pet," Red growled. "But now I'm going to stuff your head full of stuff and hang you on my wall!"

"I think you mean stuffing and mount," Purple calmly said as he floated through the hole in the wall.

_"No one stuffs Zim's head with stuff! No one!" _Zim shouted as he shook his fist.

Purple grinned and helped Red up. He could already see that Red was beginning to lose intelligence. Purple noticed Red's PAK in Gaz's hand and grinned.

'Perfect,' Purple thought with a grin.

"What are you doing here?" Red questioned with a suspicious look.

"I'm here to save our species," Purple replied with his own grin.

'He's going to help,' Red thought with an inward smile. 'I never wanted to hurt him.'

Purple reached into his pants and pulled out something similar to the small dots Zim had thrown at red. He clinked them together and tossed them at Zim. Gaz's eyes widened and Zim pushed her out of the way causing her to drop Red's Pak. A wave of electricity shot out of the dots and coursed through Zim's body. The shock was so powerful it blew his PAK off and left him retarded. Gaz ran toward Zim and Purple floated closer to them.

"I just want to get my friend," Purple replied as he reached down and grabbed a PAK.

"Destroy them now!" Red argued.

"Let them suffer for now," Purple reasoned with a smirk.

Red remained silent before he nodded in agreement. Purple ordered the soldiers back and hoisted Red up. He held the Pak as Red slowly began to power down. A soft grin fleeted on his features as they boarded the ship and left. Gar reached out for Zim's PAK and knew that he would have to have another shock to go back to normal.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
The Irken Loyalty Oath was created by Invader Sideos(much thanks for letting me use it)  
I think you might be able to see where I'm taking this...and if you do I'll give you a cookie! 


	11. Darkness Within

"Where is my mind?"

* * *

Darkness Within

(Day 1 till Dib's Arrival)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

_"Come back…"_

Crimson eyes slowly slid open as the world blurred. He quickly shut his eyes to hide from the reality. A soft touch upon his skin caused him to roll away. His claws gripped the material and then he quickly sat up. Crimson eyes frantically stared down at the sheets and soft bed that held him.

'Why am I in a bed?' Red angrily thought.

His features shifted into a scowl and he growled. He spun around and checked his surroundings. The room was empty and he wasn't in a cell. Red pushed off the bed and marched over to the door. He was going to get out of here if it killed him. His march came to a halt when he passed a mirror. Red turned and his mouth dropped open. He reached out and ran his thin fingers around the surface of the mirror. A hiss left his throat as he pulled back from his reflection.

_"This isn't my shell!"_ Red growled as ran his three fingers over his body.

Red glared down at his body and realized he was missing everything but a strange pair of pants. He had seen these on the human males. Red pulled at the elastic waistband and grimaced when it snapped at his green skin. An antenna rose in question and he glanced around the room. He pulled open the boxers and his eyes widened.

_"HOLY SHIT!"_

The door quickly opened and he quickly turned around and stumbled. It had been years since he really walked. His features darkened when he noticed the human that had entered.

"_Gaz_," Red growled.

"I knew you'd be pissed at me," Gaz grumbled with a sour look.

"Damn right!" Red shouted.

"Don't make this harder," Gaz groaned.

"Why aren't you afraid?" Red questioned.

"We've gotten into fights before…there's no need to be afraid," Gaz assured as she walked pass him and to the bed.

'She doesn't know I'm Red,' Red thought as his smirk quickly replaced his frown.

"I just don't…I didn't mean to hurt you," Gaz quickly said as she looked away and scowled.

'I don't know if this is good or bad,' Red pondered with a sly grin.

"You know that you were wrong," Red randomly said. His voice came out as Zim's even though the PAK was Red.

"I'm…sorry Zim," Gaz sighed as she bit her lower lip.

'She must really care for him…doesn't seem like the type to apologize,' Red thought as he watched her softly blush.

"Don't apologize…it makes you weak," Red snapped with a cold grin.

Gaz's amber gaze narrowed as she glared at him.

"If you want to be an ass…_then go ahead!_ I _never_ apologize and when I try to admit that I'm _wrong_ you go and act like a _jerk_!" Gaz growled as she stood up and poked him in the chest.

"Don't _touch_ me!" Red growled at her as he pushed her away.

"We're back to _that_ again?" Gaz darkly questioned.

"You _disgust_ me," Red snapped at her.

"Bite me!" Gaz snapped.

"Gladly…pick a spot," Red mocked.

"You get the floor," Gaz growled.

"How dare you?" Red growled as he approached her. "You don't treat a superior like that."

"Superior?" Gaz snorted. "You're good but _not_ that good."

Red's anger died in a wave of confusion. He had no clue what she was insulting. Red had a feeling that it was something big though. His antennae flattened in rage and reached out for her. His hand wrapped around her forearm and he pulled her closer. He used his height to loom over her. Gaz remained calmly angry as she continued to glare at him.

"I want you to scream," Red darkly whispered. He figured he would just kill her now and let her die believing it was Zim.

"_Pfff_…try it," Gaz challenged.

Red blinked at her half lidded gaze. He grimaced as he felt his body heat. A tingle traveled through him and he wondered what was wrong. He was angry and excited, but it was different. Red glared down at Gaz and he winced. Something was defiantly wrong with this body. His antennae stood straight up as Gaz reached up and brushed her hand along his face. His skin quivered and he pushed her away in a panic.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to let my hate drive you away…I just want…I want you to know that I love you," Gaz finished.

Red stilled as he stared down at her. He wondered why Zim's body was reacting this way. Red ran into the nearest room and locked the door. He was inside the closet huddled in a dark corner with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned.

Red looked to the doorknob in fear as it jerked.

"I really mean it…I'm sorry."

Red bit his lip as he felt his blood burn. His heart sped up and he slammed his eyes shut.

"I don't expect you to forgive…but I would like you too," Gaz rambled.

Red slightly opened one eye and gazed at the door in fear.

"I know you're tired from earlier today…so I'll just let you rest," Gaz sighed in defeat.

Red listened to her footsteps fade. He breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled. Red stood up and figured that he shouldn't hide in a closet, which was weak. Red flexed his hand and wondered if he should cut off the extra finger. He grimaced and decided the pain wouldn't be worth it.

'I can defiantly use this to my advantage,' Red thought as he opened the closet door.

* * *

Zim quickly snapped his eyes opened and blinked. He raised his hand to wipe his eyes and his scream echoed throughout the room. He flexed his hand and realized that he only had two fingers. Zim floated up and began to panic as he looked over his body.

"Where is my mind?" Zim questioned as he looked up.

"You're awake," Purple sighed.

"Why am I in this shell?" Zim questioned.

"About that…I purposely switched your PAK with Red's," Purple replied with a smirk.

"Then where's Red?" Zim questioned.

"He's with Gaz," Purple replied.

"_MADNESS! IT'S MADNESS!_" Zim shouted as Red's voice came out.

"Just shut up!" Purple snapped. "I'm trying to talk!"

"What'd ya' say?" Zim questioned as Purple growled.

"The earth is dead and Red will be willing to blow it up. I'm sure you're human doesn't like that," Purple began as Zim nodded.

"She's with that _psycho_," Zim growled.

"You know that the Irkens are dying…our DNA is too old and used. This is why Red is adding more sequences to the combos, he wishes to save our species and perfect them," Purple quickly explained.

"Why am I in his shell?" Zim questioned again.

Your friends on Zeta have a way to free the Irkens without destroying the race…they don't trust me with the weapon," Purple simply explained.

"Tallest Purple is _begging_ Zim for help?" Zim mocked with a laugh.

"I'm _not_ begging," Purple sardonically said.

"_Grovel_ before the _Almighty_ _ZIM_!" Zim declared as he laughed.

"Anyways, they'll trust you or Gaz with the weapon…and this way you can get close enough to the control brains," Purple finished.

"You thought of this yourself?" Zim questioned with a confused stare.

"I'm not stupid," Purple argued.

"You said it," Zim quickly said.

"Until you destroy the control brains, just avoid as many things as possible…you can't ruin this," Purple growled.

"Fine, fine, but I want to talk to the Dib-beast and Tak," Zim declared as Purple nodded.

* * *

Gaz walked down the halls and stared at the black bags covering random spots. Beneath those bags lay bodies. She didn't want to look because she knew she wouldn't recognize them. Gaz had already counted at least hundred black bags. A soft sigh left her lips and she felt her mood turn plain. Talking about doom and watching it happen were two different things. Gaz heard her name called and looked up from the floor. She looked back down and saw Skoodge waving.

"Damage?" Gaz questioned as his smile fell.

"There's at least two hundred," Skoodge assured with a sigh.

"Damn," Gaz mumbled.

"How's Zim?" Skoodge questioned.

"Still a freak," Gaz replied as she looked up and away from Skoodge.

"You're not worried?" Skoodge questioned.

"What are you…the Irken guru of romance?" Gaz snipped as she scowled.

"I've researched enough about to humans to know some things," Skoodge proudly stated.

"Walk with me," Gaz sighed as she began to walk. Skoodge jumped over random black bags as they began their walk.

"How long have you been together?" Skoodge questioned.

"A year," Gaz answered.

"I may not be the best person for advice…"

'Never would have thought otherwise,' Gaz thought as she listened to Skoodge.

"But I've researched enough to know that your relationship isn't…normal," Skoodge finished.

"Of course it isn't normal…I married an alien," Gaz teased as her face remained stoic.

"You know what I mean," Skoodge replied as he felt his own anger flare.

"No…I don't," Gaz calmly replied.

"You never want to be seen with him in front of the others…"

'They see us fight,' Gaz thought.

"You constantly do almost everything to avoid him…"

'I see him at night,' Gaz reasoned.

"Gaz, you _never_ even _act_ like you _want_ _to be with him_," Skoodge listed as he ran out of fingers.

Gaz stopped in front of the door to the medical lab and sighed. Her amber eyes moved to Skoodge and she scowled.

"I'm with him now," Gaz calmly said.

"Physically…but not emotionally or whatever you humans call it," Skoodge argued.

"I don't have time for emotions," Gaz snapped as her cheeks tinged pink.

"I think you have to ask yourself…do you love him," Skoodge brought up.

"I wouldn't be with someone I didn't care for," Gaz growled as glared at Skoodge.

"Are you sure?" Skoodge questioned as he watched her eyebrow twitch.

"Positive," Gaz grumbled.

"You're the closest thing to a friend that I have…"

"You don't have to say more," Gaz silenced as she kneeled to his level.

"You both worry me…worry everyone," Skoodge continued.

"Skoodge…I can say I love him because some part of me does, but at the same time I feel as if I'm lying because I don't act like it," Gaz softly rambled.

Skoodge nodded and walked off. Gaz watched him disappear behind a corner and sighed. Her attention turned to the medical bay and she figured it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Red walked through the halls of the human base. He snickered at all the bodies under the black bags. It seemed like this humans wouldn't be able to defeat him. His antennae twitched and he turned around to find a strange human female staring at him. Red noticed that a black veil that left only her eyes in view covered her face. He racked his mind for any memory of her and found nothing.

"What are you so happy about?" Sara questioned with an oblivious glare in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Red questioned.

"You're acting _strange_ green bean," Sara mumbled.

"There's nothing strange here…I am normal," Red assured.

"_Normal_?" Sara mocked.

"_Sara_!" A voice called out.

Red watched as Skoodge ran around the corner. His left antenna raised and he grinned. Skoodge looked up at him and Red raised another antenna in challenge. Sara watched the exchange before she stepped in front of Skoodge and glared at Zim's body.

"What's _your_ problem?" Sara questioned.

"Nothing…other then the fact that I have a stupid human close to me," Red bit out as she tensed.

"I asked Gaz about you," Skoodge calmly spoke as he watched the exchange.

Red stopped his glaring and turned his scowl to Skoodge. A thin grin spread across his face as he stepped pass Sara and to Skoodge.

"And what did Gazzy say?" Red drawled as his grin grew.

"Nothing much," Skoodge warily replied.

"I think she should just get _rid_ of _you_," Sara firmly said as Red scowled.

"_Sara_," Skoodge softly scolded.

'She'll be the first to go,' Red thought as he watched her argue with Skoodge.

"Gaz was meeting Mark," Skoodge said to Zim.

"Who?" Red replied.

"The guy that stalks her all the time," Skoodge dryly answered as Sara snickered.

"Stalker…that's creepy," Red mused.

"Not as creepy as you," Sara grumbled as he scowled at her.

"Better go watch her or else Mark might steal her," Skoodge stated with a grin.

Red scowled at this and quickly walked off. He hated not being able to float anywhere.

* * *

Author's Note:

Spazzsim gets a Gir shaped cookie for guessing completly right! The rest of you get Red shaped cookies  
I like Klavier too...but anyways...  
Red is in Zim's body, and Zim is in Red's body...Zim's body is still functioning on the hormones and everything so Red is going to a bit...weird(if that's possible) Zim is in Red's body, but his Pak contains all his emotions and everything so there won't be any change for him  
I am planning to do something major with this little mix up...it should come out good if I type it right...I like the next chapter the best even though it's a bit violent.  
Please leave a review


	12. Jealousy

"You don't understand, it's something you'll never understand…but she's mine to hurt, mine to pleasure…mine to kill."

* * *

Jealousy  
(Day 2 till Dib's Arrival) 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

(This chapter may be a bit graphic)

* * *

The halls were as empty as his heart. He knew that humans had hearts, but he wondered if Irkens had a heart…symbolically that is. His crimson eyes watched every person move out of his way. He came to a halt when he recognized the words for the medical bay. Red began to wonder if Gaz had feelings for this human. This information would be perfect to destroy Zim. Red had learned that heartache destroyed all. He couldn't comprehend how humans would set themselves up for heartbreak. He ran his three thin fingers along the metal door and debated if he should push it open. Red paused and darkly smirked when he heard her voice.

'I'll get my scream,' Red mused as she listened to her.

* * *

Eternity, when around death, everything seemed to last forever. She had to identify the bodies she knew and hand them over to the remaining relatives. Gaz hated how the women would mourn the lost of their husbands. She wondered if she would be like that. Gaz scoffed and figured that she wouldn't mourn much. She knew that it took a lot to kill Zim; he had a knack for surviving. The thought brought a smile to her face. Gaz signed another sheet and sighed.

'I do love him…but how do I show it?' Gaz wondered.

She knew that humans gave gifts to show their love. They would call and show their love with just a small kiss and touch. She knew Irkens weren't naturally touchy. The information from Klavier showed that they had more of a companionship then passionate love. Klavier had explained that Googia and Rig had a type of passionate love. Gaz growled and accidentally slammed her clipboard onto the chest of a corpse. She grimaced, but figured the corpse wouldn't feel it.

"Chill much?" Mark questioned with a grin.

"I'll chill when I'm in a morgue," Gaz replied.

"At our rate, it may be soon," Mark grimly replied as she nodded.

"Have you been tagging bodies all night?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah, just one poor stiff after another," Mark grumbled his reply.

"How touching," Gaz calmly said with a frown.

"How's your alien?" Mark questioned.

"Foreign…green and grumpy," Gaz answered as Mark grinned.

"Really," Mark drawled.

"Who's this?" Gaz questioned as she pointed to the corpse with no face.

"I think its Melvin," Mark softly answered.

"He looks like he's been through a meat grinder," Gaz thought as she pulled the cover over his face again.

"How are things with Zim and you?" Mark questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Rough," Gaz warily replied.

"Did that shock damage him any more?" Mark teased.

"Not that I could notice," Gaz said as she tagged another body.

"Are you going to leave him?" Mark questioned as Gaz tensed.

"No," Gaz coldly said.

"He isn't good for you Gaz," Mark seriously said as if he we were prophesying.

"I told you to drop this," Gaz grumbled as she sent a sharp glare his way.

"I don't want to see you hurt…or worse," Mark honestly said as his features softened.

Gaz lowly chuckled and softly replied, "You forget Mark…I'm the one that causes pain."

"That dark attitude isn't going to get you anywhere, especially since it's all an act," Mark firmly stated.

"Are you sure I act…you haven't seen all of me," Gaz assured with a dark smirk.

"I want to," Mark flirted as she scowled.

"I already told you…_I'm_ _with_ _Zim_," Gaz stressed as she tossed him the clipboard.

"Are you happy with him?" Mark challenged again.

"What is everybody asking me that? Can't you see I just want to be with him? Why can't you see that I want to be with _him_?" Gaz growled.

"He's going to hurt you," Mark softly sighed.

Gaz remained silent as she glared at Mark. He sighed and turned his gaze back down to the corpse. Gaz huffed and exited through the door leading to the next building. Mark wondered if this was a sign of things to come. Mark raised his gaze to the other door when is slowly creaked open. A soft, dark chuckled filled the air and Mark raised an eyebrow in question. He watched as Zim entered the room and calmly shut the door. Zim lazily walked over to a corpse and raised an antenna in question. Mark narrowed his eyes; there was something different in Zim's stride.

"What do you need?" Mark questioned as Zim blinked.

"Nothing," Red sighed as he grinned.

"Then what do you want?" Mark questioned in mild annoyance.

"I want to know why _you_ keep bothering _my_ human?" Red calmly questioned. Mark raised an eyebrow at this and chuckled.

"Are you afraid she might go back to her own kind?" Mark mocked as Red glared at him.

"I won't let her go back…she is _my_ pet," Red informed as he darkly chuckled at Mark's dark glare.

"I knew you didn't love her," Mark growled as his fists clenched.

"Zim loves…but I just want her as a prize," Red replied as he waved his hand.

"Zim…but you are…"

"I'm Almighty Tallest Red," Red finished with a laugh.

Mark's eyes widened in shock and quickly stepped back. His hand pulled out his communicator. He had to warn everyone of the impending doom. A green laser blew the communicator up. Mark yelped and dropped the burning pieces.

"I can't let you ruin my plans," Red scolded.

Mark reached over and grabbed the nearest object. He cursed when he picked up nothing but the clipboard. Red laughed at this and the spider legs extended from his back. He rose off the ground and glared at Mark. Mark looked to the clipboard and shrugged, he tossed it toward Red. Red laughed and swatted it away. It hit the wall and smashed into splinters. Red pulled off the black gloves that covered his hands and cracked his fingers. The gloves not only protected his skin, but it blunted his claws to a degree. Red stared at the claws and grinned.

'Never realized how much I missed a third finger,' Red mused.

"I won't let you hurt her," Mark growled as she ducked under the table and grabbed a scalpel.

"That's amusing," Red snorted as he lunged at Mark.

Mark's eyes widened in fear and he lunged opposite of Red. The metal legs dug into the floor and scraped up the cement as he came to a stop. Red growled and lunged again as he readied his claws. Mark rolled out of the way and stabbed the scalpel into Red's leg. He screamed and then cursed as his blood freely flowed from the wound.

"You think that will help you…I'm not even using my real legs," Red stated with a smug smirk.

"I'm going to kill you and prove you're nothing but scum," Mark growled backed away.

Red chuckled and let the legs lower till his feet barely brushed the floor. He moved his hand to his chin and began to think. Mark reached over and grabbed another medical object. He grasped the scissors and prepared to fend off the alien.

Mark watched as Red bent his legs closer to his chest. The metal legs bent and the released as Red sprung at him. Mark raised the scalpel and slashed at Red. Red hissed as the metal bit into his skin. Mark's eyes widened Red's laughter echoed as the scalpel buried itself into his shoulder. He swore the pain was exciting the alien even more. Red pushed Mark to floor and slammed his head against the cold cement of the floor. Mark's vision blurred as Red reached forward. Red dug his claws into Mark'sface and raised him off the floor. He quickly threw the human onto a metal table.

Mark wheezed as he tried to regain his bearings. He reached up to punch Red away. A metal leg quickly came around and pierced through his hand. Mark screamed as it dug into his flesh and pinned his palm to the table. Red chuckled as he watched his favorite color rise to the surface and flow onto the metal table. Mark rolled to try to pry the metal leg from his palm. Red laughed as the second leg came around and pinned his other hand to the table. Mark screamed again and Red relished in the sound.

"Bastard!" Mark cried out.

"Aren't you lucky…the rooms are sound proof," Red mocked as he ripped off Mark's shirt.

"_What are you doing?_" Mark cried out as the pain ripped at his body.

Red trailed his claws down Mark body and chuckled as blood trails appeared.

"Most Invaders when first activated are required to have their fingers sawed down to claws or…they can have metal fused to their bones," Red rambled as he moved his hand back up between Mark's chest. "The way they cut determines which option they choose."

Mark went to retort, but the remark died as his released a guttural scream. Red deeply dug his claws into Mark's chest and dragged them down to his stomach.

"If you would have left her alone…I would have killed you faster…but you bothered my pet. You can't bother what is mine," Red growled as he stuck his other claws into the wound. He ripped the flesh apart and laughed. Mark slammed his eyes shut and struggled against the pain. Red growled when the flesh wouldn't remain at the side. He tore it off and tossed it to his side. Mark laid there as his eyes stared blankly at the wall. His body had gone numb, but he could feel the blood that leaked from his sides.

"Leave her alone," Mark rasped out.

"You don't understand, it's something you'll never understand…" Red mumbled as he reached inside Mark.

"But she's mine to hurt," Red growled as his claws ripped out a few ribs. The sickening cracks punctuated Red's words.

"Mine to pleasure," Red continued as he quickly tore out random organs.

Mark gagged as blood bubbled in his mouth. Red softly laughed and removed the legs from Mark's palms. He carefully walked over to Mark and stood above his head. Red lowered his bloody hands and laid them on Mark's cheeks.

"Mine to kill," Red whispered as he quickly snapped his neck.

A crack filled the air and Red stood up. His crimson eyes gazed down at the body and he laughed.

'Ironic…a doctor getting dissected,' Red mused with a cold grin.

He wiped his hands off on Mark's pants and walked out of the room. Red quickly scowled when he realized he couldn't wash his hands off. He walked over to the sink and ran the water. He drove his hands under the running water and watched as his skin began to smoke and blister. Red hissed, but remained there until the last bit of blood was washed away. He quickly pulled his hand away and shook the water off of him.

'Pain assures you that you're still alive,' Red thought as he left the room.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it took so long to update...but a lot has been going on. I am working on the next chapter though.  
Red's officially psycho, Mark's officially dead (I'm happy about that).

Please Review


	13. Tourniquet

"What do I have to do…"

* * *

Tourniquet   
(Day 3 till Dib's Arrival)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Zim glared at Purple as he tried to gain communication with Dib. Zim bit his lip and scratched at the metal that sheltered his form. He hated this shell and wished to be out of it. Zim also missed his temperamental Gaz. She was cold and distant at times, but he knew she cared, just like she knew he cared about her. It was a silent understanding that they held with each other. He sometimes wondered how this came to be, but he didn't question it. Zim was happy with her, as happy as an Irken with no emotions could be. He groaned as he thought about the next cold night he had to spend alone, it was worse then the couch.

"Are you finished?" Zim snapped, he didn't want to rest in those creepy chambers another night.

"Almost," Purple snapped as he frowned.

Zim rolled his eyes and listened to the steady taps on the keyboard. He grew bored of it all. It had been two days since he left Gaz and his own shell. He wondered how she was doing. Zim knew that she could hold her own, but he still wondered. She would always be human and that left him knowing that she was fragile. His crimson gaze shifted to Purple when the Tallest made a cheer of triumph.

"I've established a link with Dib," Purple proudly informed with a smug grin.

"Finally," Zim groaned as Purple scowled.

'He's worse then Red,' Purple thought.

Zim blinked and watched as Klavier appeared on the screen. Zim raised an antenna in confusion. Klavier pointed to the screen and screamed. Zim screamed and then they both stopped and glared at each other. Klavier stuck his tongue out and Zim growled.

"You stupid Pakless…wait until I come back," Zim threatened as he tried to curl his two fingers into a fist.

"Pfff…you can't get me you _psycho_!" Klavier mocked as Zim's eyes narrowed.

"Who are you talking to?" Dib's voice drifted.

"Purple and the crazy Red guy," Klavier casually said as he motioned to the screen.

"_WHAT_!" Dib screamed.

Klavier yelped as he was pushed out of the way. The screen shook and Dib quickly appeared. Zim raised his other antenna as he grinned at Dib. Dib's face was red with anger and his brown eyes glared at Purple accusingly.

"Should have known you couldn't be trusted," Dib hissed as Purple raised an antenna in amusement.

"_Dib_-_beast_…I see your head is still large," Zim greeted.

Dib's eyes narrowed in confusion as he glared at the grinning Red. His brown eyes shifted to Purple and then back to Red. Zim smirked and began to hum.

"You said you wanted Gaz or Zim…I bring you Zim," Purple purred with a sly smile.

"I'm _no_ fool," Dib warned.

"Could have fooled me…you were the one that put us on Mysterious Mysteries," Zim responded as Dib's eyes widened.

"Zim?" Dib questioned.

"I am _ZIM_!" Zim shouted as Purple rolled his eyes.

"But how…you're Red," Dib mumbled.

"Gaz took Red's PAK and I knocked Zim's PAK off…in the confusion I switched the two," Purple proudly explained.

"_My sister's with that psycho!_" Dib roared.

"Was Zim any better?" Klavier whispered as Dib's left eye began to twitch.

"_Hey_! I heard that!" Zim growled.

"No you didn't," Klavier softly said.

"You left Red with Gaz?" Dib gritted out.

"She'll be fine," Purple drawled with a wave of his hand.

"And you believe this idiot?" Dib snapped as he glared at Zim.

"No, but I can't do anything at the moment," Zim pointed out.

"Just give him the virus!" Tak growled as she pushed Dib out of the way.

"Virus?" Purple questioned as he rolled the word around his mind.

"What do I have to do?" Zim questioned.

"I'll send you the program," Dib responded with a smirk.

"Irkens aren't affected by viruses," Purple suddenly said.

"It's not that type of virus," Dib replied.

"It's a computer based virus," Tak continued.

"Really?" Purple questioned in curiosity.

"The control brains are all connected by the main one on Irk, if you infect one you infect all," Dib explained.

"How will this plan work?" Purple questioned.

"The control brains run on the same frequency…they share data and are constantly updating. If we can get close enough to download the virus then…"

"Then _BAM_! No more brains!" Klavier interrupted Tak as he waved his arms around.

"This won't affect the Irkens with PAKs?" Zim questioned.

"No…the PAKs are preprogrammed and aren't constantly updated like the control brains," Tak clarified.

"Send me the virus," Zim said as Dib nodded.

* * *

Sara sighed as she Skoodge walked through the halls. She glanced down at the short Irken and sighed again. He raised an antenna in question. She had been sighing all night and it seemed to have passed to the morning. Skoodge reached up and tugged at her skirt and Sara looked down at him. He watched as her eyebrow raised and travel underneath the veil she wore.

"What's the matter?" Skoodge questioned.

"Nothing," Sara softly said.

Skoodge's other antenna rose and he knew it was something. He dropped his hand and continued to walk with her. There was no reason to pry and piss her off. A soft whistling filled the air and they both looked around in confusion. Zim turned a corner and came into view. His hands were clasped behind his back and he was happily whistling with his eyes closed. He walked toward them, one eye slightly opened, and he chuckled. Sara turned around and watched as he continued to walk on.

"That was weird," Sara mumbled as Skoodge nodded.

"He's never that happy," Skoodge added.

"He seemed…psychotically happy."

Skoodge nodded in agreement and they turned the corner Zim had just come from. They traveled down the hall until Sara stopped at the medical bay. She pushed open the door and froze. Skoodge walked around her and he too stopped. They both stood there in shock at the sight they saw. Her face turned green and without a second thought, Skoodge ran in front of her and pushed her away from the door. The door slammed shut and blocked her from the view. Skoodge's PAK opened and he quickly triggered the bases alarms.

* * *

Gaz scowled as she weaved her way through the soldiers. They were training and she was joining in the class to pass time. Her amber eyes narrowed as a fist flew towards her. She quickly tilted her head to the side and backed away. The guy smirked at her and she scowled again.

'Apologies make you weak,' Gaz mocked in her mind.

She growled and took the chance to do a roundhouse kick. The inside of her foot caught the soldier in the side of the face. She gritted her teeth and pulled him to the ground. A soft dripping sound made her look down at the man on the floor. The corner of his mouth was slightly coated in crimson. Her eyes thinned even more.

'Crimson…bastard,' Gaz thought.

The man pushed himself and gave her bloody smile. She weakly grinned back and held out her hand. He took it and she helped him up. A soft chuckle left her lips and she shook her hand.

"Aye, think your stressed," he replied.

"Just a little, Tommy," Gaz replied.

"Nothing like kicking me out to relieve stress eh?" Tommy questioned with a soft grin.

"You perfect punching bag," Gaz joked as he chuckled again.

"That aye do," he agreed.

Gaz dropped back down into a defensive stance and his black eyebrows rose. She watched his brown eyes harden, but the silly grin didn't leave his face. He attacked her first and she smirked. Tommy was the only guy on the base that didn't hold a grudge against Zim. The boy was only fourteen and she wondered if his age was the reason why. Gaz stepped back and knew his age wasn't why. Irkens had killed his parents, but he wasn't resentful. He didn't say much to Zim, but he did talk to her. Tommy was the boy with brown eyes, black hair, and pale skin. She wished he didn't have to ever fight, he had an aura of innocence that remind her of herself when she was younger.

Gaz jerked back when she felt pressure in her stomach. Her eyes moved down and she noticed that Tommy had gotten a hit. He had held back and she made eye contact. A look of concern was pasted on his features.

"Are you okay?" Tommy softly asked in true concern.

"Distracted," Gaz mumbled as she quickly began to think.

"I never get a hit," Tommy stated as a serious look over came his features.

"I'm just distracted—"

Blue lights began to flash and Gaz watched everyone tensed. Blue meant that something was inside the buildings. Gaz quickly turned back to Tommy.

"Seal the areas where there's women and children!" Gaz snapped as he nodded.

Gaz took off running through the mass of flesh and pulled out her communicator.

"Talk to me Skoodge," Gaz quickly said.

"Come to the medical bay," Skoodge seriously said.

Gaz nodded and then spoke, "I'm coming."

Gaz turned the corner and her eyes widened. An arm wrapped around her waist and she was quickly pulled to a chest.

"Where are you off too?" Zim questioned.

"Let me go…there's an intruder," Gaz growled as she struggled in his grip.

"What's done is done…but don't tell me what to do," Zim playfully warned.

Gaz turned to face him and caught sight of crimson eyes. Something in his eyes made her shiver. She elbowed him the Squeedly Spooch and went to run off. His thin hand wrapped around her wrist and she turned to glare at him.

"I'm coming with you…nothing is allowed to hurt you," Zim darkly assured her as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay?" Gaz questioned.

"Perfectly fine," Zim assured her with a grin.

Gaz and him began to jog down the halls and she frowned. Something didn't seem right about him.

"I accept you're apology," Zim suddenly said causing her to falter in step.

"What?" Gaz questioned in shock.

"You apologized and I accept it…I could never treat my pet wrong for long," Zim assured her.

"We'll talk about this later," Gaz assured as she caught sight of Skoodge next to Sara.

Sara was leaning against the wall holding her hand over her eyes. Gaz noticed that Skoodge seemed to tense at the sight of Zim.

"What's happened?" Gaz asked.

"Look inside and tell me what's not wrong," Skoodge grumbled.

Zim reached down and took Gaz's hand. She raised an eyebrow at this but placed her hand on the door. Gaz pushed and the door groaned as it opened.

"Holy shit," Gaz whispered in sick awe.

Zim snickered as they stepped inside.

"What monster did this?" Gaz questioned as Zim shrugged.

Gaz grimaced as she set her foot down. Blood coated the floor squished as she took another careful step. The room was coated in crimson. Her amber eyes looked over to the table where it seemed most of the mess was at. Gaz gazed upon the table and felt her stomach flipping. There was a difference between murder on TV and murder in real life. Gaz broke away from Zim and walked around the table. She noticed that there were two metal holes in the table. Her eyebrow rose in thought.

"Are you sure this is Mark?" Gaz questioned.

"Yeah, his blood matches with the other samples," Skoodge replied.

Gaz looked back to the carcass on the table and sighed. He had been turned inside out and no longer had skin. Most of his skin had somehow been stuck to the walls like wallpaper. She could make out the ivory stain of his bones mixed in with his innards and meat. He looked like ground beef.

"I'm not eating beef for a while," Gaz mumbled.

"What was that?" Zim questioned with a smirk.

Gaz could only sigh and shake her head; something was definitely going on.

* * *

Author's Note:  
So many people are happy with Mark's death, you should meet the guy I based him off of.  
Sideos, I didn't even think to make Red eat Mark(scratches head) It's good to see a true maniac...it livens up the reviews  
And if anyone wants to do fanart, go ahead...just tell me where you post it  
Please review and I'll add Gir in again 


	14. Closer

"Duct tape…it fixes everything…even broken hearts."

* * *

Closer  
(Day 4 till Dib's Arrival) 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Skoodge groaned as he glared at the murder scene. He had seen the way Irkens killed, and this way was not one of them. None of this made any sense to him. He couldn't figure out what killed Mark. Skoodge scratched his head and jumped off the now clean table. Mark's remains were now being taken to the morgue, which was only a building away.

"No sense," Skoodge mumbled.

"What was that?" Sara calmly questioned.

"Nothing," Skoodge assured as he watched her kneel to the floor. He groaned and sighed before he went back to looking for anything that could help him.

Sara sighed as she ran her fingers along the dug up cement. A perfect straight line was the cut upon the floor. Her pale yellow eyes narrowed in confusion when she caught sight of other lines like this. Sara quickly stood up and turned to Skoodge.

"Skoodge, I need your legs," Sara quickly said.

He raised an antenna in confusion and she sighed.

"You're metal legs," Sara corrected.

"Why?" Skoodge questioned as the legs extended and lifted him up.

"Are all the mechanical legs the same?" Sara questioned as she lined up his legs with the scratches on the floor.

"No, only the military, invaders, and Tallest have these legs…and some scientists."

"Is there anyway to distinguish between the legs," Sara pried with as she studied where his legs met the scratches.

"Yeah…military and invaders have a thicker type of metal that serves as more of an advantage for height, travel, and combat; scientists have a lightweight metal that serves any purpose besides defense, and the Tallest have a thinner slicing metal in their legs," Skoodge continued.

"This is cut cleanly," Sara pointed out.

"You think it was an Irken." Skoodge assumed more then asked.

"Yeah…"

"There's only Zim and I," Skoodge reminded.

"_I know it wasn't you!_" Sara snapped.

Skoodge's antennae stood up straight and he watched as she tensed. He could see the area around her eyes slightly going red. Skoodge's legs retracted and he fell to the floor. He walked over to her and took her hand. She was still kneeling and they were about eye level.

"You trust me?" Skoodge questioned.

Sara remained silent and looked away from him. Skoodge squeezed her hand and her eyes went back to him. He smiled at her and she closed her eyes.

"It's okay…to trust someone…I trust you," Skoodge admitted as he looked away.

"You shouldn't trust me…I'm a horrible person," Sara grumbled.

"You're not horrible…I've seen horrible and you're far from it," Skoodge softly assured as he watched her eyes slightly open. "It's like you humans say…'stop selling yourself short.'" Skoodge said as he smiled.

"I do trust you Skoodge…more then I like to admit," Sara replied as she lowered her head and lightly brushed her cloth-covered lips across his forehead.

Skoodge looked up at her in confusion and could see the sparkle in her eyes. She was happy and he was happy.

* * *

One more step…just a breath away. His blood raced through his veins as he watched her. Hips swaying left to right, breasts gently bobbing as watched her. His crimson eyes narrowed as she gently lowered onto her knees and leaned forward. He quietly pushed off his seat stalked across the room. Each step caused him to quiver as he drew closer to her. His skin twitched as he felt something stir within his form. His heart pounded in his chest begging to escape. He froze and he carefully pulled off the black gloves that covered his claws. The material gently hit the floor and he continued to stalk her.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned as she dug around the cabinets.

Red froze within Zim's shell and mentally growled. He stood up to his full height and cracked his fingers.

"What?" Red snapped at her.

"Crank ass," Gaz grumbled as he raised an antenna in question.

"What do you want?" Red carefully asked as he kept any anger from his voice.

"I want to know if you think this looks good," Gaz replied as she wiggled her rear.

Red felt his antennae twitch as she struggled to reach the back of the cabinet. He bit his lip and quickly moved behind the counter so he blocked his view of her. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the shell he inhabitant. His PAK couldn't stop the hormones that had already overtaken Zim's shell. He was forced to deal with it head on. Red couldn't understand the emotions he felt, they disturbed and intrigued him. Until he hurt her, he figured he would play around with these feelings. There were so many things that he could explore freely.

"I want to know if you think the control to deactivate the barrier will be safe here," Gaz grumbled as she appeared in front of him.

He opened his eyes and tried to jump away from her. His back hit the table and he groaned in pain. Red grimaced and noticed that her eyes lit up with humor. She reached up and patted him on the cheek. His hand quickly came up and grasped her hand. They stood there and he pulled her closer to his form. The height from her body caused the shell to go crazy. Gaz rose up and gently pressed her lips to his mouth. Red's crimson eyes bulged as she moved her mouth against his tense form. Red could feel his mind slowly slip away as he pressed his mouth against hers. Gaz pulled back and her teeth gently nipped at his lip.

"You're not paying attention," Gaz teased as she completely moved off of him.

"Getting bored?" Red questioned as he glared at her.

"Never…I'm just anxious," Gaz assured.

"For what?" Red questioned.

"I can't wait to get Red back," Gaz darkly answered as Red found himself chuckling.

"I'm sure he can't wait to get you back," Red replied with an ironic grin.

"This time, we'll be ready," Gaz firmly assured.

"Gaz," Skoodge's voice came from the communicator.

Gaz sighed and pulled the communicator to her mouth. Red watched her as she pushed a button and gave a casual "yeah."

"We were cleaning the labs and found some interesting things," Skoodge warily assured.

"Talk to me," Gaz urged.

"I want you to come down here and take a look," Skoodge cautiously replied.

"Zim and I will be there," Gaz answered in confusion.

"No, you only need to see this," Skoodge quickly said.

"Okay," Gaz drawled as she cut off communication.

"It sounds important," Red calmly said.

Gaz nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she left the room. Red watched and softly chuckled once she was gone.

* * *

Gaz pushed open the door the medical bay and raised an eyebrow in question. Sara was kneeling on the floor and pointing something out to Skoodge. Gaz let the door softly shut and they looked up to her.

"What's important?" Gaz questioned.

"Look at these," Sara said as she pointed to the marks in the cement.

Gaz stepped closer and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sara stood up and backed away from the marks. Gaz kneeled and ran her hands along the perfectly cut lines.

"Irken," Gaz mumbled to herself.

"There's been no attacks since the one that Red appeared in," Skoodge assured her.

'But it's Irken,' Gaz thought as she felt her mind reel.

"Be careful who you trust," Sara softly warned.

Gaz quickly stood up and glared at Sara. Her amber eyes sparked with anger as she met the girl's eyes. The shadows on the floor began to twitch.

"Are you accusing Zim?" Gaz challenged.

"No…but you said it first," Sara mocked with a grin.

"Zim wouldn't do that…he's wouldn't betray us…betray me," Gaz firmly declared as she felt herself dither.

"What if he isn't Zim," Skoodge pointed out as she turned her amber gaze to Skoodge.

"Why wouldn't he be Zim?" Gaz questioned back.

"Did anything happen to his PAK?" Skoodge seriously questioned.

Gaz tensed and watched as the scene replayed in her head. She could see Zim's PAK flying off…getting mixed up with Red's.

'But he hasn't acted weird,' Gaz reasoned.

"Did anything happen?" Sara asked in concern.

"_No_." Gaz coldly said before she left the room.

* * *

"Cool…we're entering the big swirl thing!"

"It's the Milky Way Galaxy," Tak's annoyed voice pointed out.

"I think we should activate the barriers," Dib suggested.

"Activate the barriers!" Lard Nar shouted.

"Activating barriers!" Shloonktapooxis shouted as he repeatedly pressed a button.

Dib sighed and dropped his face into his hands. He had a feeling that there was going to be trouble. His scythe like hair popped back into place as he stood back up to watch the aliens. He wondered why all aliens appeared to be smaller. His brown gaze landed on Tak and he smirked.

"Let's attack the Massive again!" Spleenk shouted.

"NO!" Tak shouted as he cowered.

Dib glanced over at the green alien and sighed. He wondered why Lard Nar even considered half of Spleenk's ideas. The alien had wanted to fly close to a black hole on their way to Earth. Dib could see Tak beginning to twitch. The barriers sparked into place and everything flashed blue before they went invisible.

"Woo! That was cool! Let's do it again!" Shloonktapooxis cheered.

"I need an aspirin," Tak grumbled as Dib chuckled.

"Once this is over we won't really have to spend time with them," Dib assured with a smile.

"That's if I survive this," Tak mumbled back.

Dib cautiously walked over to her and draped an arm around her shoulder. Tak tensed before she relaxed into his comforting hug. It had been like this for the past year, spending time with her, getting to know her again, and not having to worry about the earth being destroyed. Tak began to hum and Dib raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why that song?" Dib grumbled.

"Because I played it so much that it's stuck in her head…like some sort of mind tunneling worm," Klavier happily pointed out as he wiggled his fingers for emphasize.

"I like that song," Lard Nar sighed.

"See my music's famous!" Klavier cheered.

"Just because one person likes it doesn't make it famous," Dib growled as Tak began to smirk.

"Hey! Let's play it over the sound system!" Spleenk declared.

"Do it," Lard Nar agreed.

Dib groaned as the music came on. It sounded like a bad rendition of Beethoven. Tak began to laugh as Spleenk began to sing.

* * *

Author's Note:

It seems like it's been awhile since I updated...hm...anyways, updates might be a bit slower and I have good reasons!  
1.) I am traumatized from a road rage incident (Yay Trauma!)  
2.) I am currently being tested for Lupus and Fibromyalgia  
3.) There really is no three...but I'm really stressed

Please leave a review and I'll try and update soon


	15. Animal

"If you want to kill a person…really tear them apart, all you have to do is betray their trust."

* * *

Animal  
(Day 5 till Dib's Arrival) 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Gaz sat in the room alone. She took comfort in the silence as she silently pondered. What Sara and Skoodge pointed out, deeply confused her. She didn't want to believe that anything was wrong with Zim. Gaz shut her eyes and relaxed into her pillow. She didn't want to dwell on the idea since it was mostly false. The door swung open and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to anybody now. Soft footsteps made her wonder who it was. The steps were as if the person was floating. Gaz kept her eyes shut and completely relaxed. 

"Gazzy," Zim's voice called to her.

"Zim?" Gaz questioned in confusion.

She had never heard him use that name with her. Gaz sat up and noticed him on the bed at the far corner. His eyes locked on her own and she found herself frozen. He sat at the corner ready to pounce. Gaz found herself relating him to an animal.

"You drove me crazy," Red spoke as his antennae twitched. Gaz cautiously watched him as he got down on all fours and began to slowly crawl towards her.

"Zim…has anything happened to you?" Gaz questioned.

"Not much that hasn't already happened," Red calmly said.

'So close,' Red thought as he slowly crawled closer to her.

He could feel his skin quiver as he approached. Blood rushed to his head and everything began to heat. This feeling, this excitement he felt was driving him crazy. He felt a need and his eyes darkened. Her flesh was so pale and tender lined with faint scars of battle. She was the perfect pet and he would leash her. It wasn't in Irken ways to take prisoners, but he would make her a pet…an example. Red pulled off the gloves and ran his claws along the sheet. The material softly hissed as he tore through it.

"You love me?" Red darkly questioned.

Gaz stared at him in confusion before saying, "I do Zim…I love and trust you."

"Good," Red growled as he lunged at her.

'If you want to kill a person…really tear them apart, all you have to do is betray their trust,' Red thought as he roughly bit at neck.

Gaz softly yelped in surprise as he ripped off her clothing. His claws nicked her skin and caused her to wince. Gaz grimaced as he roughly pushed her to her back. He crawled on top of her and quickly removed his own clothing.

"Say you love me," Red growled as he trailed his claws down her back.

"I love you," Gaz whispered as she gasped.

"Now scream for me," Red growled as he began to ravage her body.

* * *

Sara sat in the small cafeteria watching Skoodge poke at the food. She sighed and went back to her own memories again. Everyone around the base was acting strange and that made her sick and suspicious. She hated not knowing what was changing. Something was happening, and she didn't know what it was. Skoodge stopped his poking and looked up at the girl. 

"What's wrong?" Skoodge questioned.

"Memories," Sara admitted.

Skoodge simply nodded knowing that she wouldn't want to talk about. She never spoke much of her past, besides the simple "their dead." Skoodge frowned but went back to poking his food. It wouldn't do him any good to dwell on things that no longer mattered. His antennae pressed against his skull as he snuck another look at her. She was resting her face in her hand gazing into some unknown world. Skoodge sighed again and stopped his food poking. His mouth opened and then closed, he didn't know what to say. Skoodge turned his attention to the corner of the room.

"Look at the corner," Skoodge softly said to Sara.

She tilted her head in confusion, but turned to look in the corner. Despite the cloth that covered her face, she smiled. It was smile and tender, but it was a smile. She watched as Gir sat atop a normal table with a smaller table. A few women surrounded him as he served tea. Sara chuckled as she watched the pig that was seated to the right of him snort.

"That's cute…disturbing, but cute," Sara softly said.

"Who wants cookies?" Gir questioned as a bunch shot out of his head.

"Yeah, but it's the only thing funny around here," Skoodge added.

"It seems as if things are getting darker," Sara softly whispered.

"Darker?" Skoodge questioned.

"With Mark's death and Zim's…PAK," Sara clarified.

"Zim's PAK has always been weird," Skoodge teased with a chuckle.

"He's usually stupid weird, but lately he's been sinisterly weird," Sara tried to explain.

"Made no sense…but I get what you're saying," Skoodge assured.

"I don't think it's Zim in that shell, I think it's something else," Sara softly said as here eyes narrowed.

"If something was wrong with Zim, I think Gaz would know," Skoodge tried to calm her.

"It may be to late," Sara grumbled.

Skoodge frowned, but he had to agree. Sara had a point, especially about Zim. There was something wrong with him. He talked differently, he kept calling Gaz his pet, and he acted different. His attitude was a bit more prideful and crueler. Skoodge looked back over to Gir when he heard the sound of a cup crashing.

* * *

Zim floated through the halls very slowly. He didn't like floating very much, since it made him feel out of control. Purple casually floated beside them as they made their way to the core of the Massive. There was a central control brain that linked up with the other brains. All they had to do was download the virus into it and everything would go according to plan. 

"You remember what you're supposed to do?" Purple questioned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I go in and act weird so the brain will scan me for defects and then I download the _virus_," Zim jadedly assured.

"Don't mess this up," Purple growled.

Zim rolled his eyes and they entered the main room. He blinked and remembered his reprogramming. Zim decided that he didn't like being reprogrammed much. He sighed and Purple pushed him deeper into the room. Zim felt his antennae twitch in agitation as they floated closer to the control brain. His red eyes looked at the giant piece of machinery attached to the wall. He floated onto a platform and it raised him up to control brain. Zim gulped and watched as it flared to life. The odd shaped orbs on the front each began to glow. Zim looked over and noticed that Purple was drinking another soda.

"Tallest Red and Purple, explain this visit."

"Well…you see…Tallest Red has been acting weird," Purple began in between sips.

"Proceed with explanation."

"Tallest Red had his Pak knocked off due to a new weapon…his data needs to be checked," Purple quickly finished as he took a long gulp of his soda.

Zim sheepishly looked at the control brain and watched as it eyes flickered again. A long cord snaked out of the ceiling and Zim grimaced. It shot out of the ceiling and attached itself to Zim's Pak. Zim twitched at the feeling and felt the brain access his data. He quickly accessed the file in his Pak and released the virus. The odd shaped orbs flickered and the lights went off. Zim felt the brain release him and he fell to the floor.

"_Woooo_! That went _smoothly_," Zim exclaimed with a smile.

"It's dark in here…_I don't like it_," Purple complained.

Zim blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark. He could see an outline of Purple still drinking his soda. The lights went back on, but the control brain didn't. A red light began to flash and Zim blinked. Purple raised his arm to his mouth and accessed his communicator.

"What's with the lights?" Purple questioned.

"Tallest Purple, it is time for operation Crimson," the communication officer answered.

"Operation Crimson?" Purple questioned.

"Almighty Tallest Red had preplanned the last attack upon the main base."

Purple grimly scowled before he looked to Zim. Zim's antennae were pressed to his head in anger. Zim quickly detached the hover belt and let it fall to the floor. Another beep sounded on Purple's communicator and he looked to it. It appeared as if the Resisty had come.

"I've got to go beam those humans to that ship…you do whatever," Purple quickly waved off before the platform he stood on floated to the ground and let him off

Zim watched as Purple left and then looked back to the control brain. He forgot he was on a platform floating in the air and walked off. Zim screamed as he smacked into the metal floor.

'Got to get to earth,' Zim thought as he grimaced in pain. 'Once my spine gets unbroken.'

* * *

Purple hummed as he floated through the Massive. He quickly ordered all the technicians out of the room. They quickly fled and moved over to the controls. He was glad that he played stupid all those decades. Purple quickly opened link to Mun and smirked. 

"Tallest Purple, what do you need?" Mun questioned.

"I need you to get all the humans in the cryolabs ready for transportation," Purple declared as Mun opened a red eye in confusion.

"Okay," Mun drawled. Purple sighed knowing that he wanted an answer.

"Red's little insane reign is coming to an end," Purple added as Mun nodded.

"I'll have all the cryohumans ready in about…three minutes," Mun assured as the link was cut off.

Purple simply grinned and wondered what Red was doing at this moment.

* * *

Author's Note: 

I'm sure this chapter made people cringe especially with the Red and Gaz thing. To answer questions:  
I didn't know the quote in the last chapter was a tech quote  
Sara and Skoodge have a basic idea that it's Red  
Gaz is in sort of denial, it's sort of like I just realized I really do love him and these new emotions are causing me to act stupid type thing.  
I am building tension and it will all be released soon because I am planning major twist  
oOoBetryaloOo


	16. Scream for Me

"Why…why did you betray me?"

* * *

  
Scream for Me  
(Day 6, Dib's Arrival) 

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Memories_

* * *

It was too easy, and yet he felt accomplished. There was a hollow within him that was relishing in his joy. It was slowly grow and filling him with darker thoughts. He pushed her body away from him and sighed. Deep scratches lined her pale skin and bite marks claimed her neck. She was his pet and soon enough there would be a leash upon her and metal cuffs to subdue her. He was already excited by the image of total domination. Red stood up from the bed and didn't bother to pull the covers over Gaz. He wanted her to know that it was Zimdoing this to her. Her heartbroken screams would play like a symphony once he betrayed her in this form.

Red walked over to the cabinet and easily pulled it open. Hiding the remote to the barrier in her room was a good move. He chuckled at how much she trusted Zim. He stretched his arm out and grasped the tiny box. Red quickly pulled it out and stared at the tool in annoyance. He already knew the code; it was something simple that she had let slip in their talk. The barrier was named after her brother. Red quickly punched in the letters and crushed the remote. He pulled on his suit and left the room. Red still needed to get his own body back.

* * *

He walked down the halls and began to hum. Each soft whistle bounced along the metal and right back at him. He flexed his hands and chuckled as his own claws bit into his skin. A human came into view and his gaze turned more sinister. 

"Zim?" The human questioned.

"Hello Sara," Red greeted. He remembered this human because she was the first one that he wanted to kill.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Sara suspiciously questioned as her yellow eyes narrowed.

"I'm just warming up," Red answered as he watched her eyes spark with confusion.

Sara's communicator beeped and she took a step away from Zim. She picked it up and listened to the voice.

"The barrier has been manually deactivated!" Skoodge shouted.

"Deactivated," Sara whispered as her eyes widened in understanding.

A deep laughter echoed throughout the hall as she turned around. His claws already tore at her chest. Sara dropped the communicator and hit the wall as she grabbed her wound. Zim rubbed his fingers together as he smeared the blood. Sara grimaced as she reached into her black dress and pulled out a small white orb. Red growled and quickly grabbed her wrist. A harsh groan of pain escaped her as she fell to her knees. His hand crushed her right wrist and he listened to it snap.

"Tallest Red!" Sara screamed.

Red chuckled and easily slapped her down. Her head hit the floor and her vision wavered. Fear coursed through her veins as she struggled to remain conscience. The communicator came into view and she reached out for it. Zim's boot covered foot came down and crushed her hand. Sara screamed and Zim laughed.

"Pathetic…you're weak…nothing but a disease," Red spat.

"Irken _scum_!" Sara gritted out.

"Oooo, that was lame for your last words," Red mocked as he applied more pressure to her hand.

"_Sara_!"

"What the?" Red questioned as he looked up.

"Skoodge?" Sara questioned.

Red grimaced as Skoodge quickly ran towards them. He jumped and head butted Zim in the gut. Red grimaced and stumbled backwards, he lost his footing and ended up falling to his back. Skoodge fell back to the floor and grunted as his butt hit the floor. Skoodge quickly turned to Sara and panicked at the sight of blood. His PAK opened and quickly pulled out a towel. Sara chuckled at this and yelped as he applied it to her chest. The blood was quickly soaking through the material.

"You'll be all right," Skoodge worriedly assured.

Sara softly chuckled and replied, "Life is precious…yet we all destroy it. If life is so precious then why do we destroy?"

Skoodge bit his lip and turned his red gaze to her wrist. It rested in her lap in an odd angle. Skoodge looked back up at her as she softly trailed her left hand over his antennae. Her yellow eyes widened as the dark figure stood up. The memories of the night her family was killed rushed back to her. She froze as Zim's menacingly smile came into view. Skoodge noticed her tense and began to panic as he slightly shook her. The metal legs extended from Red's PAK and began to glow green as the lasers charged.

'Not again,' Sara thought as she squeezed her eyes shut.

* * *

_Screams…her mother screams reached her in the nursery. Footsteps echoed throughout the house as she ran down the stairs. A green glow filled the house as she watched them enter. She stood behind her mother on the second stair to the floor. The lasers from their weapons tore through her mother. Sara screamed as her mother's blood coated her face._

_"Mother!"

* * *

_

"_Sara_," Skoodge pleaded as she began to shake.

* * *

_The closet was dark…it was safe as she huddled in the corner. She could hear them as they tore through her house. A steady crying filled the air; the baby was scared. Her yellow eyes peaked through the holes in the closet door as she gripped the carpeting. Her gasp filled the air as she watched the door to the nursery explode. Her father's bloodied body hit the wall covered in remnants of the door. His dark yellow eyes turned to the closest as he drew in hallowed breaths.

* * *

_

Zim began to chuckle as the lasers fully charged.

* * *

_They entered the nursery and she froze. The lasers at the tips of the metal legs released their weapon. Her father was dead; his blank eyes stared at her accusingly as she safely hid. Her eyes rose to the Invaders and they walked to the crib. They chuckled as they reached for the baby. She could see their weapons gathering energy. They fired and she jumped back in fright, a piece of clothing fell and covered her face._

* * *

Skoodge turned around his antennae fell in defeat. Zim laughed as the lasers shot toward them. Sara's eyes snapped open and her left hand reached out for Skoodge. Skoodge froze as she covered his body with her own. Her face-covering fell off and she gazed down at him with a sad smile. His red eyes blinked as blood softly dripped onto his skin. He reached up and wiped the small trail of blood from the corner of her mouth. Her skin was flawless, and her hair was a deep chestnut color. 

"Not again…won't be helpless," Sara gritted out as she fell onto him fully.

Skoodge gasped at the added weight, but let her remain there.

"Stupid human," Red growled as the legs retracted into his PAK.

"Zim…come down to the training room…now," Gaz's cold voice ordered over the communicator.

Red chuckled and scoffed at the small Irken before he left. He would let Skoodge be in his own misery.

* * *

Gaz sighed in slight pain as she rolled onto her side. Her hand met the other unoccupied side of the bed. Amber eyes snapped open and stared at the indentation. She quickly sat up and the sheets fell from her nude form. 

"Zim?" Gaz softly questioned.

An explosion outside caught her attention. She launched herself out of bed and ran to the window. The soft glow of the barrier was no longer protected them. She could already see the humans scrambling to assemble themselves. The ships carrying the Invaders were close to landing. Gaz cursed and quickly grabbed her Voot Suit. She dressed and ran over to the cabinet. Her features instantly saddened as noticed the mess. The parts from the remote that controlled the barrier lay in pieces on the floor. She kneeled down and gently gathered them onto her palm. The broken pieces lay there as if some omen.

Her hand curled into a fist and she let the pieces of metal and plastic dig into her palms. She couldn't believe it, yet it was true. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as she bit her tongue. She could use pain to divert her attention. Gaz quickly stood up and threw the pieces to the floor as she reached for her communicator.

"Zim…" Gaz controlled the betrayal she felt. "Come down to the training room…now."

Gaz cut the link before he could respond. She marched out the room and figured that it was time to bring about her vengeance. She loved him and she would figure this all out. If worse came to worse she would kill him, it would hurt, but not as much as the pain, she felt now. She trusted him with heart, with the rest of humanity and then he did this.

"Why…why did you betray me?" Gaz softly questioned as she let the first and last tear fall.

* * *

Skoodge had managed to climb out from under Sara. He sat upon the cold floor with her head in his lap. Her breathing was becoming shallower with every passing second. He knew that she wouldn'tmake it. Her pale yellow eyes were becoming duller each time she blinked. Sara's skin wasn't completely cold yet. 

"Why?" Skoodge questioned.

"Can't let the people I care for die," Sara replied with a soft smile.

"My shell would have died…but my PAK is what matters," Skoodge scolded as he felt anger.

"He aimed for your PAK," Sara snapped with little vigor. She felt tired.

"But you…you're…"

"I saved you…saved you when I couldn't save them," Sara softly said as she felt things get colder.

"I'm Irken scum…not worth saving!" Skoodge growled as he held her tighter.

"Not scum…Red is scum…you're my friend…I love you…because I trust you so very much," Sara explained as her eyes slowly closed.

"You're beautiful," Skoodge assured as he ran his claws gently through her hair.

"With you I am," Sara corrected.

"Don't leave," Skoodge pleaded as he felt his own tears begin.

Sara sadly smiled before her face began to relax. Skoodge buried his face in her hair as he held her. Life was precious and it was so easily destroyed.

* * *

Dib gripped the controls tighter as he gazed down at Earth. The atmosphere was ruined beyond repair. Everything was dead and nothing could be done. He sighed as he let his hands cover his face. Tak rested a supportive hand upon his shoulders. He didn't rise up and uncover his face. Dib didn't want to let Tak or the Resisty see the rage he felt. Dib feared that this new rage would make him a monster, just like the Irkens. 

"The humans have been safely transported onto the ship!" Spleenk announced.

"Some good at last," Tak spoke.

Dib relaxed, but not by much. He still had to find his little sister on that dead planet.

"I'll contact Zeta and alert Leader Zootch to the arrival of the humans," Klavier said with a smirk.

"What?" Dib questioned as quickly turned to look at Klavier.

"I don't think Earth is…good anymore, so your race can move to Zeta," Klavier simply said.

Dib nodded dumbly as a smile appeared on his face. It seemed like a bit of light could make the darkness easily vanish.

* * *

Author's Note:  
  
This story will have 19 chapters and I'm working on the last one.  
I think a Sara and Skoodge romance would be good, Skoodge needs love and I'll add that in somewhere...yeah...I'll do that.(It's a hint!)  
Please review and I'll update again 


	17. Bleed for Me

"Nothing left to say."

* * *

Bleed for Me

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories_

_Stressed_

* * *

Pre-battle jitters didn't apply to her. Nothing could scare her because there was nothing to fear. Fear was a waste of energy and time. She wouldn't fear anything…she wouldn't fear him. It wasn't possible to fear him because she was numb. The walk to the training room left her feeling empty, it was quit blissful. Gaz reached out and pushed open the door to the training room. She didn't bother turning on the lights. The explosions from outside were enough to light the room. Gaz scowled and let the door slowly close behind her. She was enshrouded by darkness; the darkness was her comfort zone. The Omega DNA within slightly stirred and she frowned. It had been a while since the DNA had reacted badly.

"Gaz!" Skoodge's panicked voice sounded from the communicator.

Gaz stilled and didn't bother to respond.

"Red is inside Zim's shell!"

Gaz froze and her pupils narrowed. She exhaled and closed her eyes.

'Red is inside's Zim's shell,' Gaz repeated in her mind.

The signs were all there. Her amber eyes slid back open. She sighed and wondered when life had become so dramatic. Gaz walked to the other end of the corner where rested alongside a window. The explosions outside illuminated her form. She rested against the wall and waited. There was nothing more to say, so she would just wait. Gaz closed her eyes and listened to her steady breaths.

'Not Zim,' Gaz firmly thought.

_Claws dragged against heated flesh. A violent shudder as warmed skin pressed against skin._

The door opened and Gaz slowly opened her eyes. He stepped into the room and she felt herself frown. Everything was wrong with him. The way he walked was off. His smirk wasn't on the right side of his face. The color of his eyes also seemed darker.

'Why didn't I see it?' Gaz questioned herself as the door completely shut.

"Your way of calling was rude," Red stated with a chuckle.

"You're not Zim," Gaz angrily said.

"You've finally noticed?" Red mocked with a grin. "What gave _me_ away?"

Gaz completely leaned against the wall in shock. Realization dawned on her as she gazed at him. He wasn't Zim.

'I slept with him,' Gaz thought.

"_Disgusting_," Gaz spat, as she grew nauseous.

"What's disgusting? That you slept with me?" Red scorned with a laugh.

Gaz growled and glared at him as her fists clenched and unclenched. She knew it was Red in there, but it was still Zim laughing at her.

"I'll kill you," Gaz threatened.

"No more doom or pits of darkened despair?" Red teased as he watched her tense.

Gaz pushed off of the wall and squinted her eyes. She was going to tear him apart. Gaz reached inside and felt around for the Omega DNA. Zim had told her to control and she would. Red watched her and began to chuckle. His PAK opened and X-ray scope covered his face. Red began to laugh and Gaz froze again.

"I don't need to control my DNA to doom you," Gaz firmly said.

She ran at him and surprisingly knocked him to the ground. Red continued to chuckle as her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Stop laughing!" Gaz screamed as she punched him.

"Congratulations Gaz…you're a mother," Red laughed out as he spat out a bit of blood.

* * *

Zim grinned as he stepped into the base. Irken soldiers ran past him. He knew it was going to be trouble trying to find Gaz. His crimson eyes scanned the mass crowds of fighting humans and Irkens. He sighed and figured that he would just have to search everywhere. Zim could only hope that he found her time. He kicked a soldier out of his way and continued through the winding halls.

"Zim?"

"Huh?" Zim questioned as he looked around. His eyes lowered to ground level.

"Skoodge?"

"It is you Zim," Skoodge bitterly said.

Zim gazed at the smaller Irken in confusion, his voice sounded bitter and hard. Zim then noticed the body in his arms. It looked as if she were just sleeping. The puddle of blood surrounding her and Skoodge took away the illusion of sleep very easily. Zim kneeled next to the two careful to stay out of the blood.

"What happened?" Zim carefully questioned. "Tell _Zim_."

"Red killed her…she saved me," Skoodge simply said with a bit of hate in his eyes.

Zim reached forward and pressed his two fingers to Sara's neck. His eyes widened in surprise and he grinned. Skoodge looked at him in confusion.

"She's barely alive," Zim stated.

"She isn't dead?" Skoodge hopefully asked.

"No, but she will die," Zim grimly assured as Skoodge looked crestfallen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Skoodge asked.

"Red downloaded Professor Membrane's memories into the control brain, you can do the same with your PAK," Zim answered as he stood back up.

"Is it the right thing to do?" Skoodge questioned with an unsure look.

"Don't know," Zim mumbled as he walked off.

Skoodge looked to Sara once more before he sighed.

* * *

Gaz hit the wall and wheezed in pain. Her arms were wrapped around stomach. Life was unfair and she curled into a ball. Her amber eyes slowly opened when she heard his footsteps. His soft chuckles echoed within her mind. She could see his boot-covered feet come closer to her. He rolled her over and placed his foot upon her neck. Gaz gasped and quickly wrapped her hands around his ankle. The think boot material protected his leg from her dull human nails.

"Irken smeets are very…durable," Red purred and he applied pressure to her neck.

Gaz glared up at him as she struggled to escape him. Her face was slowly turning purple from the lack of air. Red grinned down at her.

"The information within your…father had all of what you told him," Red slyly spoke as Gaz's glare became fiercer. "The smeet can survive almost anything when inside a mother…but the mother is still weak."

Gaz raised her hand along his leg and reached up to hispants. She dug her nails into his leg and growled. Red winced at the pain, but began to laugh. The metal legs extended from his PAK and he watched her eyes widened with understanding. The legs extended closer to her as his grin became more twisted.

"Bleed for me," Red harshly whispered as the legs came down.

* * *

Zim frowned as he traveled down the halls. He stopped and growled in anger at his fruitless search. Zim frowned as he glared at the halls. The explosions that echoed throughout the walls from outside distracted him. His antennae stood erect as he heard a scream. It caused his skin to quiver as it ran through him. Zim narrowed his eyes and took off running. A dark chuckle caught his attention and he stopped at the training room door. Zim pushed open the door and quickly flicked the light switch. His eyes bulged in fear as he stared into the room. The lights flickered, as he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Gaz…" Zim whispered.

He quickly ran over to her and helplessly gazed down at her unmoving body. She was surrounded in a puddle of blood. Zim could make out a type of black blood oozing from her. He quickly identified that as the Omega within her. Zim quickly kneeled next to her and searched for the wound. A perfectly cut hole was drilled into her right shoulder. Gaz groaned and her eyes slowly slid open. Her vision was blurred as she tried to focus on the person holding her. Her vision steadied and she screamed.

"Get _AWAY_!" Gaz screamed as she struggled to move.

Zim winced and dropped her to the ground. He cursed and quickly picked her up again. Gaz growled and struggled against him. Zim tightly held her carefully of the wound that was still gushing blood.

"Hold still for _Zim_!" Zim ordered.

"Red…you _bastard_," Gaz weakly growled. Zim blinked and chuckled in understanding. Gaz narrowed her eyes even more.

"It is Zim!" Zim proudly assured as he smiled at her.

"No more lies," Gaz grunted as she pushed away from him.

"She's right…_you_ shouldn't _lie_," Red spoke as he stepped out from the shadows.

"_Red_!" Zim snarled as he stood up.

"No, _I'm_ Zim," Red assured with a grin.

Zim looked to Gaz and noted her confused and frightened expression. Gaz unsurely looked to the two Irkens.

"He's Red!" Zim declared as he pointed to his old body, the one Red inhabited.

"He's lying to you Gaz," Red assured as he stepped closer to Zim and Gaz.

Gaz struggled to back away from both of the Irkens. Zim reached out and she flinched away from his touch.

"Gaz…I am Zim!" Zim firmly stated.

"He just wants to kill your baby," Red assured as Zim's eyes bulged.

'Baby,' Gaz thought as her eyes narrowed.

"Baby?" Zim questioned.

"You mean you don't remember getting her pregnant _Red_." Red sheepishly mused with a triumphant smirk.

"You slept with him?" Zim softly questioned Gaz.

"I slept with Zim…Red controls Zim, but you're Red and he's…Red," Gaz quickly mumbled as she kept an eye on both of them.

"It's my smeet," Red sang as Zim turned to glare at him.

"But my shell's DNA" Zim thought as he looked back to Gaz.

'Zim didn't know about the baby,' Gaz thought as she looked to Zim's body.

Gaz winced as she propped herself against a wall. She glared at them both and her eyes narrowed as a figure appeared in the doorway. Purple eyes gazed at her as Red and Zim remained oblivious to everything. Gaz watched as a green glow began to emit next to purple eyes. It fired and she quickly slammed her eyes shut.

* * *

Skoodge frowned as he held Sara to him. He blinked and attached the PAK to her back. Her body jerked as it dug into her back and wires twisted around her spine. He knew she wouldn't remember that moment of pain. Her eyes shot open as the pale color of yellow completely turned white. He entered a code and the PAK began to download her memory. He quietly waited and three green areas on the PAK began to glow. It was almost complete. The PAK detached and he hugged it to his body as he sighed. His red eyes snapped open and his antennae rose in confusion. A white light surrounded him and he vanished from the area.

Skoodge hugged the PAK to his body as he roughly landed on a cold surface. His eyes cautiously opened and and blinked in confusion. Sara's body was no longer with him. His eyes quickly landed on the boy with scythe like hair. Skoodge smiled as he noticed Tak come into view.

"Welcome aboard Skoodge," Tak greeted with little enthusiasm.

"Where am I?" Skoodge questioned.

"We're the Resisty!" Spleenk shouted as Skoodge warily watched him.

"The Resisty?" Skoodge questioned as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm trying to beam most people onto the ships we have," Dib explained as he continued to work at the control panels.

"Spleenk will show you around," Tak assured Skoodge.

Skoodge nodded and turned to Spleenk. Spleenk smiled and reached out to grab the PAK from Skoodge. Skoodge quickly jumped back and protectively hugged the PAK to his body. Dib raised an eyebrow in question. Tak carefully studied the PAK from her distance.

"Is that an nonactive PAK?" Tak asked.

"It's programed, but not activated," Skoodge answered as he relaxed a bit.

"Want me to put it somewhere?" Spleenk offered.

"No!" Skoodge quickly shouted before he calmed. "I'll keep it with me."

Spleenk looked to Tak and she shrugged.

"You can share a room with me," Spleenk offered.

Skoodge silently nodded and followed Spleenk. Tak watched as the Irken vanished behind the metal doors. She looked to Dib and sighed. Dib raised his brown eyes to Tak and shook his head.

"What do you think is in that PAK?" Tak questioned.

"Something important," Dib simply said.

"I'll go help Lard Nar greet the other arrivals," Tak sighed as she walked off. Dib watched her and sadly smiled.

'I never want to be that attached to something,' Tak thought as she continued to the teleporting bay.

* * *

Author's Note:

There's only two more chapters left and then I don't know...


	18. Die for Me

"I could never kill you…"

* * *

Die for Me

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed

* * *

_

The green laser cutter streaked across the darkness. Zim turned in Red's shell and watched as the laser traveled toward Red. Red's crimson eyes bulged as he turned to dive out of the way. The laser made impact and shot into his PAK. Red fell to the ground landing in the black puddle of Gaz's blood. Gaz scooted away from ignoring the pain from her own wound. The figure stepped out of the shadows with a grim look. His violet eyes were blank as he floated closer to Red. Red curled onto his side and Purple sighed.

"This is _madness_!" Zim shouted as he moved over to Gaz.

"_Purple_," Red growled as he angrily glared up at his co-ruler.

Purple didn't bother showing any emotion as he stared down at Red. Purple reached behind his back and grimaced a bit as he pulled his PAK off. It hit the floor with a loud clunk. Red's eyes widened in panic as he watched Purple calmly float in place. Red looked to the PAK and then to Purple again.

"These PAKs make us weak...they make us vulnerable," Purple calmly spoke.

"No PAK," Red whispered with a sad look.

"There's another race of Irkens who survive without PAKs," Purple calmly informed.

"You lied to me Pur," Red calmly whispered. Purple raised an antenna in confusion.

"I didn't lie to you Red," Purple assured.

"And now you're killing me," Red finished as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Purple reached to his waist and turned the hover belt off. He easily landed on his feet and then kneeled next to Red. Purple reached out and brushed some of the blood off of his face. Purple quietly gazed at the blood on his hands before he shook his head and looked back to Red.

"I could never kill you," Purple assured as he wiped the blood onto the floor.

Red's eyes thinned in confusion as he carefully watched Purple. His mind was beginning to fog as he laid there unmoving. The laser had hit the circuits that helped controlled his movements. It had also fried the power cell to a certain degree.

"We've been friends forever," Purple carefully said.

"If we were such good _friends_...then why are you in _my_ way?" Red growled. He wanted to badly hurt Purple. The emotion he felt caused him to hate Purple.

"Annihilating species and tormenting a single human for fun isn't sane," Purple explained.

"Now you're calling me defective?" Red spat with a look of anger.

"Jerk," Purple angrily mumbled.

Purple pushed red onto his stomach and lightly touched the metal PAK. Red warningly growled and tried to struggle but his PAK wouldn't allow him to move. Purple pressed a certain area to the right and a small control panel opened. His then fingers ran along the buttons with Irken symbols.

"What are you doing?" Red demanded.

Purple ignored him and slowly pressed a button. A soft beep filled the area and Purple grinned. He began to type in five different sequences. Twenty different tones of beeps filled the room as he typed. Red tensed before his form went completely limp. Purple held his finger above the last button and looked to Red one last time. Purple grinned and pressed the button. Red's eyes dulled and Purple watched as all his intelligence drained. Purple then turned his attention back to Zim.

Zim held Gaz to his body and was quickly talking to her. Her face was pale and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Purple frowned and figured that she was losing to much blood. Purple quickly turned on hover and raised his arm back to his face.

"This is Tallest Purple demanding immediate teleporting," Purple ordered as the link established with the tech officers in the Massive.

"Prepare to be beamed," the officer spoke.

"I need you to beam four to the Massive," Purple ordered.

"Yes my Tallest," the officer stated.

Purple turned his gaze back to Red's broken form and grinned.

"WHEEE!" Purple's head snapped up and he yelped as Gir lunged at him. The robot attached his face and they all vanished from the area.

Purple sighed and listened to the panic on board the Massive. Gir quickly dislodged from his face and ran off. They were panicking because Red was nonfunctional and there was a human on board. Purple reached out and grasped the nearest Irken by the antennae. He turned the small Irken to him and evilly grinned. Purple held the Irken out above his head and shouted.

"_QUIET_!"

Everyone froze and turned the usually calm Tallest.

"The next person to make a noise gets launched into space!" Purple threatened.

Purple scanned the crowd with his eyes and grinned. None were moving and they all remained quiet. He turned the smaller Irken back to his gaze and sighed.

"I want a status report," Purple calmly demanded.

"We've lost all communication with Planet Irk and the Control Brain is dead," The Irken quickly said.

'Good,' Purple thought.

"I want everyone back at their stations...except you and...that guy," Purple ordered as he pointed to another Irken.

Everyone remained frozen and Purple shouted, "NOW!"

Everyone quickly vanished and he sighed as he set the Irken in his grasp down. He floated over to Zim's shell and pulled red's PAK off. He handed the PAK to the Irken and then floated over to Red's shell. He pulled off Zim's PAK and attached it back to Zim's shell. Red's shell began to twitch as Zim's personality began to vanish from the form. Purple punched something into his arm and he watched as s tool fell from the ceiling and shocked Zim. Zim quickly sat up and stared at his normal three fingered hands. He felt his face and began to grin.

"I AM ZIM..._AGAIN_!" Zim cheered.

"Take Red's PAK and Shell and beam it to the Resisty's ship," Purple ordered.

The two Irkens looked to Purple in confusion. Purple scowled at them and they quickly got to work. Purple turned his attention back to Zim and found him pressing his hand to Gaz's wound.

"Why isn't that Omega stuff healing her?" Purple questioned.

"Most of it separated from her body when she was bleeding," Zim replied as he carefully moved his hand away.

"That's creepy," Purple stated as Zim nodded. "You better put something on that wound."

"The wound!" Zim shouted as his PAK opened. He reached behind himself and began to dig through it.

Purple questioningly watched as Zim pulled out some gauze. He quickly stuck it to Gaz's injury. Purple noticed that it was no longer gushing blood.

"Incoming transmission."

Purple looked around the room and sighed. He floated over to a control panel and quickly turned on a link. A screen appeared in front of him and he raised an antenna in confusion.

"Who are you?" Purple questioned.

"I'm hurt," Klavier sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. "You forgot that I was Klavier...and I thought I had a bad memory."

"What do you want?" Purple gritted out. Something about Klavier really irritated him.

"Alls well on this end, but Dib wants to know about his sister," Klavier explained.

"She's currently unconscious," Purple calmly informed.

"WHAT!"

Klavier yelped as he pushed out of the way. Purple winced as he heard the Irken's cry of pain. Dib appeared on the screen with a panicked look.

"Where's my sister?" Dib demanded.

Purple turned the screen and pointed. Dib's eyes widened as he watched Zim try to patch her up. Zim looked over and sheepishly smiled.

"Greetings Dib-beast," Zim greeted.

"What did you do to her?" Dib growled as he ignored the insult.

"Red attacked her," Purple corrected.

"Is she..."

"Gaz is alive, so very much alive," Zim assured with a frown.

"Moron," Gaz groggily hissed as her eyes partially opened.

"Gaz!" Dib shouted.

She turned her eyes in the direction of his voice and glared at him. Dib slightly paled and then she turned to Zim. She fisted her working hand and punched him in the gut. Zim wheezed as he released her and fell to his side.

"That's for taking so long to get back," Gaz grumbled.

"Young love, it's so cute," Purple spoke.

"Where are the Irkens loyal to Red?" Dib questioned.

Purple shrugged and Dib sighed. Gaz scoffed as she sat up. Her shoulder had finally gone numb, but her mind hadn't. Gaz subconsciously lowered her hand to her stomach. Zim sat up from his fetal position when he caught the slow movement. He reached out and gently grasped her hand. Gaz's eyes darted to him and then away. Purple raised an antenna in confusion.

'Humans...so confusing,' Purple thought before he floated out of the room. He had other things to do.

"Do you want to come aboard the ship we're on?" Dib questioned.

Gaz remained silent and Zim turned to Dib. He shrugged and then Dib shrugged. Gaz squinted her eyes and looked back at her brother.

"We'll call you in a little while," Gaz assured.

Dib nodded, but hesitated in turning off the link. He wanted to know what was wrong with her and why she was acting so strange. Gaz slightly opened her squinted eyes and he sighed. Dib sent her a worried look before the screen went black. Gaz reached out and took Zim's other hand in her own. She didn't know how she was going to do this.

'I slept with Red thinking it was you,' Gaz thought as she grimaced at the thought.

"Zim," Gaz grimly began, "I'm pregnant."

Zim froze at her words before he began to softly laugh. Gaz watched as he continued to laugh. She loudly growled at him and he instantly stopped. He blankly stared at her a few moments before his grip on her hands loosened.

"You're not joking."

"If I was joking then you wouldn't be laughing," Gaz growled out. No one ever liked her jokes.

"I thought..._wow_...how?"

"Your body is your body no matter who inhabits it...right?" Gaz stalled.

"Yeah..."

"So if PAKS switch then your body is still the same?" Gaz continued to stall.

"Yeah...oh..._what_!" Zim shouted.

"I didn't know," Gaz whispered.

"But with him...in _my_ own body," Zim ranted.

"I would have never did that if I had known it wasn't you," Gaz assured.

"Well...oh well, at least it's mine," Zim mumbled as Gaz raised an eyebrow in question.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, nothing I can do and it was my body," Zim simply said.

"You're not mad?" Gaz pried.

"No, just don't do it again," Zim answered.

Gaz sighed and allowed him to pull her closer. Zim held her in silence and she closed her eyes. Too much blood had been lost and she found herself slowly slipping into darkness.

Purple sat upon his chair as he gazed at Red's body. Red's PAK was beside the shell. Purple had Mun repair the PAK quite easily. The memory chip within the PAK was fried; there was no way to save that. Mun had assured Purple that the chip would most likely never function properly again. Red's PAK was blank of a personality and memories. Purple stood from his seat and scratched as his bare PAK. His PAK was set upon his desk.

Purple walked over to Red's body and gazed down at it. He reached over and picked up the PAK. He held it in his hand and tested the weight before he held it to Red's back. Two thick cords extended from the PAK and attached to Red. Purple figured that all he would need to do is shock him back into reactivation.

'I could never kill him,' Purple thought.

Red was the first Irken that Purple had talked to outside the room Miyuki had kept him in. They had instantly become friends and ever since then, they were never separated. Purple liked to believe that they were friends, most Irkens had no need for friends, but Purple did. He wasn't created in those deep, dark chambers. He was never truly assigned a PAK and so his hormones ran rampant. Purple liked to believe that Red considered him a friend. It was a nice thought. Purple punched a code into his metal glove and watched as another wire extended from the ceiling. The room lit up as Red's eyes regained their shimmer of life.

* * *

Author's Note:

I didn't know what to make of Zim's reaction to the whole situation. It was his body, just a different mind…so the child would be his. I guarantee that this will definitely be on his mind latter on. The next chapter will be an epilogue.


	19. Revival

"Oops…"

* * *

Revival

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

They had been taken aboard the ship Dib was currently on. Zim had met the members and laughed at their short stature. He needed a good laugh because he was torn inside. They had taken Gaz to a medical area that Dib had prepared forhumans. Tak was currently stitching the hole in her shoulder up. The female Irken had researchedon humans so she could help. Zim watched as Tak finished inserting the last stitch. She pulled off her gloves and sighed at her work. Her violet eyes looked to Zim one last time before she left the room.

Zim listened to the door swish shut and he turned his attention back to Gaz. Her skin was even paler than before. They couldn't give her a blood transplant because they didn't know how the plasma would affect the life within her. Zim's eyes narrowed as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. He wondered if the child was really his. It was technically apart of his body. The DNA would match perfectly. Zim growled and clawed at the air before he stood up. He stood beside Gaz and slowly brought his hand above her stomach. Zim let his ungloved hand rest upon her flat stomach. There were no signs of life yet.

His antennae flattened to his skull and he struggled with his thoughts. He didn't know what to feel about this. Zim could tell he felt hurt, not hurt enough to feel like he wanted to die. He also knew that there was no physical way for her to tell that it wasn't him. If Zim had eyebrows, they would be furrowed in confusion.

'Doesn't she know enough of me to tell the difference?'

Zim gently let his fingers press against her stomach before he removed his hand. His crimson eyes wandered to her the monitor next to her. Everything was functioning, but she had lost most of the alien DNA within her. It had simply left her and he had no clue to as why. Zim scowled one last time before he stepped back, took his original seat against the wall, and closed his eyes. His body wasn't tired, but his mind was.

* * *

Gaz slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She stretched and grimaced at the ache she felt in her shoulder. Her head rolled to the right and she scoffed at the monitor. Gaz felt as if she would die. She tilted her head to the right and her pupils slightly widened. Zim was resting a seat next to the wall. Gaz stiffly pushed herself up and silently gazed at Zim. Her hand immediately went to her stomach. She reached over to her head and hands and pulled the wires from the monitors off her. They flat lined and she wobbly stood as she listened to their warnings. Her legs crumbled a bit and she gritted her teeth as she struggled to stand. Her amber eyes searched the floor and she found the plugs. She quickly pulled the plugs out of the sockets and the equipment went dead.

She glanced back at Zim and noticed he was still relaxing. Gaz then checked her body and frowned. Her Voot Suit was missing; a long shirt and shorts had replaced it. She figured this was Dib's old clothes from when he first arrived on Zeta. Gaz popped a few joints and groaned as her body loosened. She quietly shuffled to the door and leaned against it as she stared at Zim.

'It's his child, but then it's not,' Gaz mused as her lips tightened.

Gaz knew he wasn't all right with everything. She wasn't all right with it, but the knowledge of knowing that it was a part of him comforted her a bit. Gaz reached out and ran her fingers along an antenna. She sighed and quickly kissed his head before she left the room. Gaz inhaled the air and groaned, her body still needed rest.

"Where are you going?"

Gaz leaned against the wall for support as she turned to face the voice. She didn't see anyone and she naturally looked down. The alien was a dark gray, with goggled covered eyes, and what appeared to be horns. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"You must be Gaz."

"Who are you?" Gaz questioned.

"You are aboard my ship, the ship of the Resisty. I am Lard Nar," Lard Nar introduced.

"The Resisty?" Gaz questioned with a smirk.

"That is our name," Lard Nar defended. Gaz began to smirk; the alien had unsure confidence.

"Where's your teleporter?" Gaz questioned, she didn't want to waste time.

"I don't think Dib would like that, it would be best if you rested," Lard Nar advised with an unsure smile.

Gaz growled and fixed him with a glare. He instantly froze and a dark grin appeared on her face.

"You should know that my brother can't do the stuff I can do to doom your soul," Gaz darkly informed.

"I am commander of the Resisty and your threats…"

Gaz growled and picked the alien up by his horns. She shook him, decided that he would be no good unconscious, and fixed him with a darker glare.

"What was your choice?" Gaz growled as she watched him pale.

* * *

Crimson eyes gazed out the window and into the cold darkness of space. He couldn't believe that he was in space. He couldn't believe anything. Red sighed as he turned his gaze back down to his hands. He knew that he was Irken, but he didn't know who he was.

'Who am I?'

He had been activated with all basic knowledge, but there were no memories of who he was. Another sigh, another minute of not knowing his purpose. Purple had told him that they were regular Irkens that were relocating to another planet. Red glared at his hands and wondered why he only had two fingers on each hand. Red blinked and stood up from his seat. Purple had him change out from that suit he awoke in. He wore black gloves, black boots, and black pants with a dark crimson shirt that came to his knees. Red blinked when he heard voices come from the other side of the door. He carefully walked over to the door and listened.

* * *

Purple grinned as he watched Gaz step out from the teleporter. He could tell she was still weak. He wouldn't admit it our loud, but he admired her determination. Gaz stepped down from the small platform and walked closer to Purple. Purple waved her over and they left the room to roam the halls of the Massive. Gaz raised an eyebrow when she didn't see that many Irkens about. Purple and her stopped in front of a door.

"What brings you here?" Purple questioned.

"I want to make sure that you won't invade Zeta," Gaz grumbled.

"Zeta…I plan to visit there for a while," Purple considered with a grin.

"What about the Empire?" Gaz questioned.

"The control brains are fried…so the Irkens do need a leader…and I don't want that role," Purple admitted as Gaz glared at him.

"But you like floating around doing nothing," Gaz pointed out.

"Yeah I do, and that's why I don't want to be Tallest…to much work now."

"What about _Red_?" Gaz growled.

"Red doesn't remember who he is or what he's done," Purple assured.

"So you're keeping him alive." Gaz assumed.

"Yeah, he has a chance to start over."

Gaz twisted the shirt in her hands as she thought this over.

"There's no way for him to remember?" Gaz questioned.

"The chip won't work again, it could, but Mun is sure it won't," Purple assured.

"You aren't taking him back to Irk?"

"No, might trigger the chip to actually work," Purple reasoned.

Gaz nodded and her eyes traveled to the door. Purple followed her gaze and smirked. She reached out and brushed her fingers against the door before softly frowning.

"He's in there," Gaz stated more then asked.

"Functional, but no memory," Purple assured.

"Hm…"

"Irk is going to need a leader," Purple hinted with some distaste. Gaz raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "Zim is the Tallest in the empire."

"What are you getting at?" Gaz growled.

"Zim will need to go to Irk," Purple stated.

"Why can't you?" Gaz grumbled.

"I have to watch Red and it's too much work," Purple answered with a smile.

"Zim accepts this position," Zim stated as he walked toward them. He had heard her leave the room and decided to follow her.

Gaz looked away from Zim with scoff as stood beside her. Purple watched the interaction with a grin.

'Interesting,' Purple thought.

"I do not trust anyone with this position, and no one has my qualifications," Zim proudly stated.

'Yeah right,' Purple thought as he coughed to cover up his laughter.

"We will go to Irk and rule," Zim assured.

"We?" Gaz questioned.

Zim raised an antenna in question before he said, "I was talking about you."

"I know that," Gaz hissed.

"Do you wish to stay on this dead planet?" Zim questioned.

"Pfff…whatever," Gaz grumbled.

"We'll go to Irk," Zim replied as he slightly frowned at her.

"Good luck, I'm going to Zeta," Purple cheered as he floated off.

* * *

Red leaned against the door as he blankly stared out the window. His mind was reeling with even more questions. The woman on the other side of the door sounded as if she knew and hated him. He wondered what he had done that was so bad. Red sighed and pushed away from the wall as he walked over to the window. His fingertips gripped the tiny metal ledge. Red turned his gaze to his hands and scowled.

'Two fingers are a sign of the Tallest,' Red thought.

Red scowled and figured that he wouldn't get any answers. His hand reached back to his PAK and he wondered if he could get that fixed. It was weird not knowing who you are, or who the people around you are.

'It's not like I was evil or something,' Red thought with a small chuckle.

* * *

Zim and Gas wandered through the halls of the Massive searching for the main deck. Gaz grumbled something and Zim raised an antenna in question. She walked a bit faster to get ahead of him. Zim frowned at this and she turned at a door to walk inside the room. He followed her and stopped beside her. They were standing behind the controls looking out the window to earth. Gaz frowned at the way earth looked. It no longer had a blue look; it looked a deep violet and black from all the destruction.

"So, that's what the Earth looks like destroyed," Zim said with a happy smile.

Gaz raised an eyebrow and sighed. She was still too tired to fight, plus her shoulder still hurt. Zim reached over and wrapped an arm around her careful of her shoulder. Gaz slightly smirked as she leaned against him. Zim pulled her around into a hug and held her as he stared off at the Earth. She wrapped her arms around him and slightly raised her head a bit. Zim glanced down at her before he lightly kissed her.

'A smeet…ruler of Irk…what else?' Zim thought as he held her.

He picked her up and placed her on the control panels. Gaz squeaked at the action and her eyes widened. Red lights began flashing as Irken numbers began counting down on the screen. Gaz jumped off the controls and turned around as the counter reached zero. A laser shot out of the Massive and hit Earth. Zim's mouth dropped in shock as the Earth exploded. Chunks of the planet flew at them and Gaz squinted her eyes.

"Zim," Gaz growled.

"I didn't know it would do that," Zim protested.

"That's it, you're doomed," Gaz stated.

"You can't doom _Zim_!"

"Better say any last words now," Gaz warned as she began to stalk toward him.

"Oops…"

* * *

Author's Note:

So ends _Xenocide_, I don't know if I should continue it or just stop, because I was wondering if it seems to be dragging? I don't want it to drag, but I do want do more...but I don't know(sighs in frustration)  
_Xenophobia_ would be the next one and it would majorly cover Gaz's pregnancy of this new hybrid, Red's struggle with some unknown past, and it would deal with Skoodge and Sarah(I do have plans for them)  
Thanks for those that reviewed and stuck through Xenophilia and now Xenocide!(I just had to blow up the earth)


End file.
